To love or to hate?
by twilightfreak4ever
Summary: My name is Bella swan. I moved to forks. I fell in love with the guy I hate. How to describe him? Playboy-ish, jerk, loving, caring and drop dead gorgeous. No, really, he could drop dead at any moment. bella/edward, alice/jasper, rose/emm All human/for no
1. Preview

**Okay guys, this has been edited because much of the stupid material on here did not make sense as it was missing fricken words :/ i'm pissed at myself for writting something so crappy. But here you go. Please review, it makes me update faster.**

**Here we goo.....**

Preview.

BPOV

When I moved to Forks the last thing I expected to do was fall in love. I mean seriously, me Isabella Marie Swan fall in love. But thats not the scariest part, it's who I fell in love with that was scary. Scary in so many different ways. Scary because I dont believe in love. Scary because the person I love is also someone I hate. And scary because he could drop dead at any moment.

Hope. Thats basically all I lived on now. Hope that someone will find a cure for _his_ disease. Hope that he will live another day. And hope that maybe I will fall_ out_ of love with him. That sounds crazy right?_ Out_ of love? Out of love because I couldnt stand the pain if he died, so maybe if i wasnt in love with him anymore there would be no pain.

But who am I kidding I'm so in love with him that it hurts. So I bet your asking "Well tell us who he is".

Edward. Edward Masen. Thats who. The most beautiful, charming, loving, caring and selfless person in the world. And also the weirdest, and in a way ex-jackass.

So here I am sitting in the hospital with tears running down my cheeks and falling in to my slightly agape lips. The salty taste of my tears was the only sensation that I could feel. I could not hear, I could not see, and I could not feel. I was numb.

It had finally happened. He had really dropped dead . Maybe he will live, maybe I will get to see that beautiful smile of his once again. Maybe. Maybe not.

"Ma'am?" whispered a soft voice. This pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered as well as I could. You try talking when you've been sobbing for hours.

"Are you of any relation to Edward Masen...Family wise, I mean?" she asked

"I-I well nno bu-" she cut me off before I had even finished. How rude. I didn't care that much at the moment I was to numb to feel any hate towards any person at this moment.

"Then I will have to ask you to leave" she said rather harshly.

"That wouldnt be wise of you to do" I said with no emotion in my voice "Please go tell Cullen of what you intend to do and if he approves then I will leave" I continued.

She stared at me for a moment then spoke.

"But he is in surgery with Edward Masen, I couldnt intrude" she said.

"Okay. I may not be related to _edward_ but I still love him more than anything. He is the light to my day. The music to my notes. He is my world. And here you are asking me to leave. I believe Carlisle might have you fired for that." I spoke still with no emoition in my voice.

She looked taken aback by my little speach but I could care less if I was being rude. She was trying to keep me away from Edward at the time I needed to be with him the most.

"A-as you wish ma'am" she stuttered.

"May I have your name though?" she asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I said back wondering what she needed my name for.

She nodded then returned to her desk. I watched her carefully as she frantically picked up the phone.

I couldnt be bothered to find out what this pesky nurse was up to I just sat and wallowed in my pain.

Seconds, hours, minutes I dont know how long later the sounds of police sirens rang loudly. I looked towards the door as my father walked in wearing his full uniform. He walked towards me with a look of pity on his face.

"Bella? Honey? The nurse called and said there was a crazed and sobbing girl sitting in the waiting room for Edward Masen and she was not related in any way. She called the police sweety. What did you do?" he asked cautiously. What a bitch, wonder whats suck up her arse.

"I told her that I was not moving from this hospital so long as Edward is here." I said no change of tone or emotion in my voice. Just the same monotone. He marched back towards the receptionist.

"LOOK LADY! I AM THE CHEIF OF POLICE AND THAT IS MY DAUGHTER OVER THERE! DO NOT BOTHER HER AGAIN!" he screamed. The woman looked like she had just peed her pants. Charlie walked back towards me.

"Bells I gotta go some stupid kids have broken into the La push secondary school. I'm sorry" he said looking guilty that he couldnt be with his daughteter. I just nodded. He stood up and left.

I went back to my thoughts.

**Flashback**

Edward and I were walking along the boardwalk of Main beach.

The sun was setting and it's lights was spread accross the shimering water.

This was it I was going to confess my feelings for Edward. I loved Him. He was my everything.

We were walking hand in hand, and to any one else we would have just looked like any regular couple. How wrong they were.

"Edward I-I need to tell you something" I whispered.

He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Whats wrong bella?" he asked his perfect lips spoke. His eyebrows came together with worry. Concern laced in his voice.

"Edward I-I L-Lov-" before I could finish my confession edward dropped to his knees with his hands on his head.

"AAAAAAHHH Bella My head!!!" he was groaning almost screaming. Oh no this couldnt be happening. Not now.

I dropped onto my knees grabbing his arms.

"Edward!Edward!Edward! Listen to me! I"m calling the ambulance, everythings going to be fine!! Okay just stay with me!" I screamed tears already pouring out of my eyes.

Then his screaming and groaning stopped and he fell to the ground unconcious.

"Edward!" I screamiing trying to wake him.

"No no no no no no Wake up" I cried.

The blue and red flashing lights came into view and the next thing i know we are ridding in the back of the ambulance.

He couldnt leve me, i loved him. I needed him.

**Flashback end**

"Bella?" Carlisles voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see his face. Dark circles outlined underneath his eyes. Tired lines etched across his forehead. But his eyes were the worst, they had a deep sadness to them.

This was bad this was really really bad.

**OKAY. so i edited it, it makes a bit more sense. Please excuse the swearing, but seriously being realistic (even thought this story isnt) what adult today doesnt swear? Anyways review, tell me what you think. I'll edit the next chapter so that it makes sense as well. I LOVE YOU**


	2. The Big Move

**Mkay peeps :D hahah alrighty, i just eduted this. Should be fine. Sorry for the shortness. I guess i'm not good at writting long chappies (: i love you guys, please review.**

**BTW this is steph M'S hehe, sorry i just dont want to be sued for copyright. But steve is mine, much to dismay.**

Chapter 2: The big move

Bella POV

.

Flash. I think I've gone blind. Stupid camera with it's stupid flash.

"Muuuuuuuuummmm"I dragged on. "Do you have to take pictures now? I'm going to be late for my plane" I complained.

"Oh honeeeeyyyyy! I-I can't b-believe m-my baby is l-leaving mmmmmeeeeeee" Renee cried...well more like sobbed. Her eyes were red from crying and her nose was all puffy and red. Sheesh, you would think someone had died the way she was acting. OKay maybe I was being little harsh. I was simply going to visit my father Cheif swan Charlie.

"MUM! Relax...take deep breaths...in..out..in..out. There you go. Just like in yoga class" That was my mother. Renee, she was a middle aged eccentric woman. Each week she would have a new hobby and it just so happened that this week's was yoga.

"Mother I'm not leaving you I'm just going to Forks to visit Charlie. It's not the end of the world" I know I should be more sympathetic but I was in pretty grumpy mood. Here was my mother crying her guts out on the shoulder of her latest boyfriend Steve.

Typical mom. Just like her 'hobbies' a new man each week. She believes that Steve is "The One" but she's said that about the past twenty or so men. She's gone crazy like that ever since she split with Charlie. But she's happy.....so who am I to stop that.

Steve as I'd found out was the violent type. You know the "Bring me my coffee or I'll slap you type". But he only did that to me. When my mother was around he was like the perfect man. It's not like I care though, Steve will be gone in a flash most likely by the end of this week. I'd tell mum about his violent acts, but who was I to ruin her happiness. Steve only hurt me in places that could be covered by clothes, my naive mother didnt suspect a thing.

"Mushy-bear do you want me to get you a paper bag?" Steve asked using his extra sweet 'wouldn't I be a good husband' voice. He is so fake, and he looks like he's had a little surgery to.

"No cutie-tootie I'm fine" my mother lulled back. eekk better get out of here.

"Come on mum I gotta gooooo" I whined. Renee turned to look at me almost as if she forgot I was mother she is. Please note the sarcasm.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm swamped with work today so Steve offered to drive you to the airport" She said as if it were the most amazing thing that a guy could do. Desperate much?

"Mhhmm I wanted a chance to say good bye to you Bells" Steve the hobo said in a sickly sweet voice. Weird. Okay I'll admit I'm a little scared. What did he want now?

Steve grabbed one of my bags leaving the other four to me. What a wimp. Renee grabbed me into a bear hug which is pretty amazing because she so small.

"Bye mom" I said breathlessly.

"OH wait." she grabbed a pack of something out of her bag and handed it to me."Condoms" it read. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. Was she? Did she? Is she suggesting something?

"I-I MUM!?" What was I supposed to say? My mother just gave me a pack of....well u know.

"What? You never know, maybe you'll need them. And it's always better to be safe." she said acting as if this was nothing. She had this image of me being like she used to be. Popular, got lots of guys, you know that kind of thing. BU ti'm to plain for that , i've learnt to accept it.

"Come one Bells, we better get going if we want to make the plane" Steve said. I cannot believe he is acting like he's my father. It's horrible my mother looks at him like he's her hero.

We walked out to my beautiful baby truck. Oh how I'd miss it. I dumped my bags in the car and shut the door.

"Oh sweetie! I'll miss you soooo much. Tell your father that if I find out that one bad thing, one teeny tiny thing is wrong with you then you are coming straight back." she said.

"Yep, but I doubt that _I _would get around without a scratch or a bruise unless you wrapped me in bubble wrap and a helmet" I was referring to my inability to walk on even ground without falling.

"I'll miss you honey" tears were welling up in her eyes again. I jumped into my car and Steve the hobo got in the driver's seat. I waved to my mom as we drove out watching her fake a smile.

My mother was easy to read. She had different smiles for everything. The nervous smile, the happy happy smile, the 'are you sure' smile, the "what the hell are you talking about" smile, but then there was her fake smile. The one she never ever meant.

"Hey! HEY!" someone shouted. Oh right, I forgot Steve was driving. I looked at him deciding he deserved none of my words.

"Okay listen here you piece of crap. You tell your dad about our little beating sessions and I'll give your mother the beating of the century! You got that!?" he screamed in my face. Funny how he was able to spit on me while speaking, WHILE driving. Ew.

This was the usual threat. At first I used to be scared but after living with this but head for three weeks you get used to it, the trick is not to show any emotion and just turn you head away. And that's just what I did.

I guess you could call Steve abusive but I guess there were people out there who have it worse so there's no need to complain. And just because Steve's an absolute hobo doesn't mean he won't go through with his threats, and I just can't risk my mom's life.

As I watched the brown desert go by I thought about how Charlie was, if it was rainy in forks, if I'd make any new friends. Wow backtrack did I just ask if it would be rainy in Forks? Duuhh how stupid of me. Forks is the rainiest place in the whole of Washington.

I thought about Jessica my friend that I had made the last couple of times I had visited Charlie. She was nice, a little too chatty but still nice. We had kept contact over the years but then she began to change and my innocent chatty friend had turned into a bitchy bimbo. I remember our last conversation over Messenger though, she had said there was new family in town. They had moved from Alaska "The Cullens" I think they were called. And that she had gone on her first date with the hottest guy at school "Edwin Misan" or something like that. He sounds like a dweeb. But what do I know about boys?

I'm just plain old Bella Swan; I can't even apply mascara without poking my eye out.

We pulled into the airport drop off area and I unloaded _all_ of my bags while that scumball watched from inside _my_ car. I shut the door and lent in to say bye to the arrogant but head and told him not to crash my car but he spoke first.

"I am marrying your mother while you're gone and there aint nothing you can bloody do about it. I need the money and your mother will do fine for supplying it to me" he spat out. And that was it he drove away with that.

"No" H-He can't marry my mother.........I-I'll kill him!! God is not on my side. I couldn't take the abuse...nnoo my mother wouldn't say yes she just wouldn't. Tears welled up in my eyes, and without my permission spilled over. I wiped them away quickly.

I walked inside the airport still in a daze.

"_Flight 188 to Forks Washington is now boarding all passengers please line up to check you tickets thank you"_

I had finished getting my tickets checked and I was now looking for my seat.

"Row 34 seat 2" I scanned the number above the seats until I finally found my place, right by the window.

As I took my seat I took out my I-pod and my copy of Wuthering heights. As I set my playlist to Debussy I felt someone sit down next to me.

**Alrighty. How was it. There werent too many speeling mistakes in this one. I just edited it today. So you guys likey? I need reviews if i'm going to be motivated enough for this :P**

**I LOVE YOU**


	3. Read Important

**I am very very very very sorry to make u think this was a chapter.**

**Thank you guys so much for helping me out and i got it so the preview is now redone and ready :)**

**PLEASE TELL ALL ABOUT THIS STORYY BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE IF I'M WRITTING TO NO ONE?????**

**Message me and say what you want to happen. **

**DO YOU WANT EDWARD OR ROSALIE TO BE THE ONE SITTING NEXT TO BELLA?? I'll try and put up a poll but if it doesnt appear in the next couple of hours then justt message me :P**

**Okay in AUSTRALIA we spel mum with a "U" but for ur sake I'm using "O" but i might get confused sorry if it end up jumbled**

**bbyyyyeee ya'll rock (did I say that right?)**

**xx twilightfreak4ever /dani**


	4. Plane ride from hell

**AYEEE YOO (: hehe i'm in a gangsta mooooddd. Bear with me please. ohkay soo this has been edited as well. I'm eating banana bread. This can be chap three, all thought it really is chap two because preview doesnt really count. BUT it can count in my world. **

**HERE WE GO PEOPLE...**

Chapter three

BPOV

_I felt someone sit down next to me........_

Before I could even turn to greet the person who I would be spending the next few hours with I felt searing hot liquid go into my eyes, on my face, down my shirt and on my pants.

"OOOOWWWW SHOOOTT" I yelped only I didn't use the word shoot if you know what I mean.

I tried frantically to get the stupid stuff out of my eyes, ow it freaking burns. I am personally going to strangle this person to death. They better watch out, just because I'm not a very violent person doesn't mean I can't open a good can of whip arse on them. All of a sudden I felt freezing cold liquid get poured on my face and that washed away the coffee from my eyes but it left me freezing sitting straight under the air-conditioning. Oh this but head was going to get it.

"WHAT THE HE-" whoa. I was kind of expecting a girl. Instead I find a human form of Adonis. He was beautiful. He had messy copper hair, and his well built arms almost burst through his shirt. His lips looked as if they were carved by an angel and his eyes, oh his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green, so deep I could get lost in them forever.

"Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you. I really am this hot" the god said in an arrogant yet bored tone. Oh the way his lips moved whe-, WAIT?! WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!

"E-Excuse me?" Oh great Bella, nice come back _and_ you stutter.

"I'm sorry about spilling the coffee on you, but I would prefer it if you didn't stare at me the whole trip. And you might want to change your clothes." he said not sounding sorry at all. What a the mention of my clothes i looked down to see my nice white shirt almost completely see through, revealing my only nice black bra.

I conciously put my arms over my chest, and felt the heat rise to my face.

"I-I dont h-haven any clothes. I've shipped them all to Forks" Well what I was supposed to say.

"Well that sucks for you" he said not even looking at me, he just continued reading his stupid little book- Wuthering heights? Wow he has good taste in books. I didn't know jerks read?

"HEY! You're the one who decided to spill your coffee on me and nearly burn my eyes out, you have to do something!" I all but shouted. He looked at me with a surprised expression on his perfect face. What? It's like no one's ever stood up to him before. Spoilt brat.

He got up and took his bag out of the overhead compartment. Oh so he was just going to leave. I was expecting him to walk away but instead he just took out a shirt and some pants and handed them to me.

What he didn't expect me to actually take the clothes.

"What do you want me to do with those?" I asked suspiciously. Maybe he wanted me to wipe the water and coffee off.

"Put them on, obviously" WHAT? I had never worn men's clothing. Not even.........Jacobs.

"Come on, I don't have fleas. Most women jump at the chance to wear_ my_ clothing." he said sounding amused and confused.

"Yeah, well, I'm not like most women....." I all but whispered. I was right though I was the farthest thing from a woman. I couldn't apply makeup, or dance, or even look pretty.

"I'm beginning to see that" he said. But he didn't say it in an offensive tone. It was almost like he was awed or as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit down. These people need to find their seats. But I'd be happy to help you with _anything_ you need anything at all, later on" she said flirtatiously. What a slut, hitting on a passenger. I didn't miss the double meaning in her words. I almost, almost gagged.

"Umm, thank you?" the guy said. He sounded a little scared. Ha, that will teach him for looking so irresistible.

"Umm, okay then. I'm just going to go put these on." I said, slipping out of my seat.

I went into the tiny little airplane toilet and locked the door. I took a look at myself in the mirror to see that my face was red and sticky with coffee, and all the coffee had poured down my shirt looking like dribbled and down my pants so now I looked like I had drooled and peed. How nice. The water hadn't done a good job of washing it off.

I washed my face trying to get the sticky stuff off. I slipped off my clothes and put his on. Wow, his clothes smell good. But nothing like mens perfume.

_Passengers please take your seats the plane will take off in five minutes. Enjoy your flight._

I took one last look in the mirror to make sure I was presentable. Well it's not going to get any better than this. I unlocked the door and rushed back my seat. Okay so I'm dressed in some hot guys clothes, whose name I don't even know. Finally I saw my seat, well....our seat. He had his earphones in his ear and was lightly bopping his head along to the beat of the song.

He looked like he was shotting an add for a shampoo the way his hair moved around is head and into his face.

Just as I was about to reach my seat I tripped. Of course I trip, as if I Bella swan could walk on a flat surface and not trip. And guess who caught me. Yep I have fallen into the arms (the very muscled arms) of my own personal Adonis. Well my nameless Adonis. As I lifted my head to say thank you I was met with his....dazzling green eyes. And I couldn't speak.

"Are you okay?" the nameless god asked, his voice etched with worry. Wow, why would someone worry about me? Let alone -who-spills-coffee-on-innocent-girls

"Hello? Hello?" he asked sounding a little more was I supposed to say?

"What's your name?" I asked. Okay, maybe not the best thing to say at this moment. He laughed, and it was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life.

"Edward. Edward Masen" he said still chuckling. That name sounded familiar. I felt myself inwardly sigh at his breath on my face, we were so close if i just moved a little closer......

"And yours?" He asked me. Ahh I loved the sound of his voice. Wait what's my name?? Ohhhh crap. Think, OH right BELLA! Stupid.

"B-Bella Swan" I stuttered out.

"The chief's daughter?" He asked. How did he know? How does he even know about Forks, or whose in Forks? Oh, right, were on the same plane to Forks stupid me.

"Yep, that's me" was my pitiful answer.

_All passenger please be seated we are about to take off_

Okay let's hope I can get into my seat without falling. Phew made it. And I think I sat on something. Ow. I stood up and saw that I had sat on my book and my iPod. Great, well at least they didn't break. As I reached down to get them _Edward_ beat me to it.

He studied my book and iPod before turning to me as I took a seat.

"Debussy and Wuthering heights?" he questioned with a smirk on his face. I had almost forgotten he was arrogant. He must have seen the offended look on my face because he quickly explained.

"No, No. I was just surprised of your choice. I have never met another person my age that actually enjoys classical music and books" he explained.

"You like this kind of stuff?" Honestly, I hadn't met anyone else who liked Debussy either.

"Well Debussy I like, Wuthering heights is just a little to....weird for me." he said.

"I guess bu-" I was cut off by a stewardess. A very very slutty stewardess.

"Hi there! Wow, you look thirsty. Could I get you a drink?" She asked Edward not even giving me a side glance. Biatch.

While she poured the drink I think she was attempting to look like jessica simpson while washing the car, only she was pouring a freaking glass of water. Freaky.

At her attempt to look sexy while pouring a drink she spilt in all on the cart and on herself. Stupid bimbo. But the thing that surprised me - even though it should of- was that Edward got up, grabbed a napkin and started wiping her up. He was basically feeling her up. And she was loving it.

I just sat there with my mouth open the whole time. I'd forgotten he was an arse. When he'd finally finished wiping her up he gave the napkin back to her.

"Thanks for the service, sir" the freaky, stupid, bimbo, biatch said. EEEWWWWWW, I can't believe she hasn't been fired.

"You're more than welcome" Edward said in a tone that could lure any girl in. Then he sat back down and continued reading like nothing had happened.

_The plane is now taking off_ the voice over the intercom urged us to fasten our seatbelts.

I hate this part or the plane ride. I fell sick thinking how high off the ground we will end up being. I sat there with my eyes closed and my fists clenched until the nails dug into my palm and nearly drew blood. As we started to rise I felt my ears becoming blocked. I hated this sensation.

"Want a Mentos?" Edward asked. I didn't move I didn't even open my eyes or answer. To scared. Suddenly I felt Edwards hand around mine I tried to pull away but he just grasped harder. Then he let go and I felt something left in my hand. I opened my eyes to see a pink mentos.

"They help with the blocked ears" he said nodding towards the candy. I hesitantly put the coloured candy into my mouth and sucked. It actually did help. Wow.

"Thanks" I said still not opening my eyes. This take off is thing longer than usual or is it just me?

I felt Edwards warm strong hand around mine again, I was so surprised I nearly jumped. I flashed my eyes open to see what he was doing now. He looked at me with a weird expression.

"Just squeeze it while were going up" he said acting as if it was nothing. I could feel my cheeks blaze up. What is with this man. First he's a jerk, secon hes a pompus ass, then he turns nice, then back to some pervert who feels up slutty flight attendants, then hes back to sweet loving friend. Weird much?

"Um, thank you?" I stuttered. Wow maybe he is nice.

"Just don't throw up on me" was his reply. I take that back. He's jerk. I pulled my hand free from his. He just smiled.

_"ladies and gentle men. We have now finished taking of. Unfortunately we will be experiencing some heavy turbulence and ask you to stay in you seats"_

All of a sudden the airplane rattled from one side to another, and my hand instinctively flew toward Edwards. I blushed when I realised what I'd done. I tried to pull away but he just grasped my hand tighter. For a moment he looked like he really cared, but that was gone instantly.

"All the ladies can't resist" he said arrogantly.

Oh this was going to be a _long_ plane ride.

**ohhhhh, i think i'd like to be stuck on a plane next to Edward. PLease review. Pretty please. :D soo i've been editing these chapterss so that they make sense, my writing was crappy. Hope they're better. BTW i just watched NIck and norah's infinite playlist, how cute, and akward,, i loveeeee the gay guys, the one with the short brown hair was cute. **

**LOVE YOU**


	5. Plane ride from hell part 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, why do you tease me so? Must you make me admit that twilight is yours?**

**Yay some new people reviewed! I am writting this story for those who take 60 seconds to write a simple review. I am seriously taking in the ideas that people give me through reviews, for example i'm doing a part two to the plane ride someone asked me to and I thought If people wanna hear more than i'll write more.!!! Hehe. **

**I'll be explaining why edwards on the plane to forks and not at forks. And someone else will be joining them. Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter I only have a light outline, I changed most of my old one because I decided to write this chap. Thanks TopazTears !**

**here we goo..........**

Chapter 4

Bella POV

_This was going to be one long plane ride._

I sunk back into my seat finally getting my hand back. It was weird, every time I grabbed his hand I felt a surge of electricity go through me. But it felt good. Maybe it was static. Edward didn't seem to mind, he just squeezed my hand back. Surprisingly even though the plane was shaking violently and we could possibly crash at any moment, I felt safe with my hand in Edwards.

Edward had fallen asleep after a while and had is earphones still in his ear so I thought I'd have a peak at his choice of music. I already now he like Debussy. The screen of the iPod showed songs by death cab for cutie, red jumpsuit apparatus and one republic then many piano songs by yiruma. Wow. This guy has every song that I love on there.

I stared at Edwards peaceful sleeping face and thought who the hell was this guy. His name sounds so familiar. Edward Masen. Edward Masen. Edward Masen. Edw-Oh My God! This was the guy Jessica was talking about. OMIGOD what do I do. What do I say. You don't need to do or say anything Bella....just breathe....it's not a big deal. right?

"hiamsoexitedtomeetyouandohwowheysleepingedwardimsupposedtositintheseatnexttoyoubecausetheguyiwassittingnexttowasasleezballsoiaskedificouldmoveseatandsohereiammyunamesalicewhatsyour?!" screamed a pretty little pixie. Ow my head hurts. What did she just say.

"I-I what?" I asked still shocked that it was possible to talk that fast. She finished loading her bag in the overhead compartment and slid into the seat next to Edward.

"Sorry I talk to fast when i'm exited. But basically I had to move seats because the guy I was sitting next to was sleaze and that I know this guy I'm Alice!" She said and this time I could understand her. She knows Edward? Maybe she's an ex. She so beautiful, if I ever thought I had a chance with him I was wrong.

"Bella. Isabella swan, but just call me Bella. You know Edward?" I asked. This was pretty funny, we were talking about Edward while he's asleep between us.

"Yep, he's my brother." She said cheerfully. OH. Okay. When she noticed my relieved expression her changed again. She actually looked a little disappointing.

"Oh so I guess you guys are 'going out' now. You just couldn't resist his charm" she said actually sounding very disappointed. I nearly laughed.

"No no no no no. Now way. No offense but your brother is an arrogant jerk who spilt coffee on me therefore I am wearing his clothes." I said as she eyed my clothes suspiciously. When I'd finished her face instantly brightened.

"Good. Because are going to be best friends and I'd rather you weren't just using me to get to my brother like most of the other girls." she said in the most cheerful voice I could imagine.

"Edward is the biggest player in the world" she said basically shouting it into his earphone covered ears. Edwards's lips twitched. So he's been listening. Sneaky little bum. My turn.

"He's the biggest jerk on the universe" is whispered in his ear. Alice giggled. Suddenly Edwards head turned towards mine and his lips were hardly a quarter of an inch from mine. My lips were hanging slightly open .

"But I'm the hottest guy on the planet as well and you know it" he whispered. I couldn't move, when he spoke I tasted his breath in my mouth. He tasted even better than he smelt. He smiled when I didn't respond and just went back to reading his book. I quickly turned my head away to hide my blush. I heard Alice sigh.

"Why must you do that Edward? Can't you not try to get every girl you see?" she asked. He just laughed.

"Dear old Alice. If I were to charm _every_ girl I see I would have sixty year old women running after me, and that would just be scary. Can you imagine the children?" he false shuddered at the end.

Surprisingly I felt jealous at the mention of other girls. Stupid Bella. He is a player, and arrogant jerk. Plus you have no chance. Alice didn't seem amused.

"Whatever Edward. But mark my words, you will find someone who you really love and she will be able to resist your charm." she said.

"Ha, I just sounded like an evil villain" She giggled, then went back to watching her movie on the tiny TV screens.

Edward chuckled then looked to me.

"Alice likes to think she's physic" he whispered.

"Oh okay then, that's umm...nice?" Okay that wasn't the best thing to say. He just laughed harder.

"The scary thing is, she gets most of the things she predicts right" he continued.

I put my earphones on and decided to watch a movie, the only problem was that Edwards and I seat was a double and therefore we had to share the same tv. Great. Well I don't care what he thinks; he doesn't even have to watch.

I selected my movie while Edward was watching curiously as to what I would pick. I finally settled on one after looking through the list many times.

"Stardust?" Edward questioned.

"Yep. You don't have to watch it. Just go back to sleep" I said.

"No I'll watch it." he said with no mockery in his voice. Unusual.

We just sat there watching the movie. No one spoke, no one moved. When it got to the part where Tristan swore he would get the star for Victoria Edward snorted. I paused the movie, wondering what he was going on about.

"What?"I said.

"He is seriously a stupid guy. I mean who vows to do those kind of things? And especially to a person who obviously doesn't love him back." he stated a matter-of-factly.

"Well he thinks he's in love, and he probably is. It's sweet. And romantic. But I do think his love has blinded him from the truth, the truth that she does not return his the only reason she agrees is because of the material things he's promised to give her, and she's drunk" That was probably the longest thing I have ever said this Him. He looked awed again.

"I still it's stupid that he is promising things to her that he probably wont even give or do." He said ending the argument.

We just kept on watching the movie. When It had finished I just turned it off and went back to my reading trying to pretend Edward wasn't there. Like that was going to work. I noticed Alice had gone to sleep.

"Hey Bella?" I heard Edward ask. I hated being disturbed when I was reading.

""What?" I asked sharply. He looked amused and taken aback.

"You're like me, you don't like to be disturbed when reading or listening to music" he said. Okay, what was his point?

"Is that what you disturbed me to say?" I asked still being rude.

"No you sidetracked me. I was going to ask if you wanted to play twenty questions." He asked, and for the first time I had heard Edward sounding vulnerable. Did he think that I would reject. So what if I did, what does it matter to him.

"Okay" I said hesitantly. What could he have to ask me.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked actually sounding interested.

"It changes" I said.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"Copper" I answered automatically. I blushed realising why it was my favourite colour today.

"Why?" he asked. I just shook my head no.

"Please?" He turned his eyes full forced on me.

I sighed.

"Because it's the colour of your hair" I said blushing once again. He didn't make any smart remark back he just smiled. Wow, what's with the sudden personality changes.

"What's yours?" I asked actually pretty curious.

"Scarlett" he said. Scarlett?

"Okay, weird choice but why?" I asked. This boy was full of surprises.

"Because it's the colour your cheeks turn when your embarrassed." he said like it was nothing. I blushed again. He smiled.

"Next question" I said desperate to change the subject.

"Why are you moving to Forks" he asked.

"Because I can't stand being around my mother and her constantly changing boyfriends...." I went on and on about what my life was like back in Phoenix. He listened often making funny little remarks about my life.

".....and then he told me that he was going to marry my mother and that there was nothing I could do about it. The thing is I'm scared that my mother thinks this guy is the one." I said.

That was it I had spilled my whole life out to this guy with multiple personality disorder. But I didn't care, it was like I had loaded a heap of my chest. The only thing I hadn't told him about was Jacob. I had even told him about Steve and his 'beating sessions' with me. He listened intently through the whole thing.

"Wow. I still think you should've told your mother about his so called beating sessions with you. She couldn't be truly happy with a man who threatens and beats her to risk her happiness than your safety" he said. I nodded knowing it was true, but I couldn't do anything now.

"So now that I've spilled my life to you, you better tell me what your doing on a plane to rainy land" I said.

"Well I live with my uncle Carlisle Cullen, he was my mother's brother. Ad I had just gone back to phoenix say hello to some old friends who moved up there a few months ago. I moved to Forks two years ago when my parents died, carlisle and his wife esme took me in. Alice was adopted the next year and we have been the best of brothers and sisters since. But so far I have kept my last name. I don't know why, I think because I want to keep a part of my parents with me." He continued on with how he grew up an only child how his parents loved him. How Alice came into their lives. How he moved in with his uncle. But I still felt like he was leaving something out.

Bye the end of the game Alice had woken up and we only had an hour left until we reached Forks. Then I realised that Charlie was picking me up, and I was still in Edwards clothes. Crap.

"Um Edward. I can't be seen in these clothes" I said frantically. He feigned hurt.

"Gosh Bella they aren't that ugly. But I guess your right. That shirt like totally doesn't go with those pants, I think we need to add a little colour." he said using a gay voice. I laughed; Edward trying to use a gay voice was really funny and weird.

"No I meant I can't let Charlie see me in these clothes. What will he think?" I said giggling at the thought of Charlie turning red at the sight of me in men's clothes.

"Bella you can borrow some of my clothes" Alice offered. No way in hell would I ever fit into her tiny clothes?

"Umm Alice there's no way I'm going to fit into any of your clothes" I said.

"Yes she right your much to fat" said a stewardess walking by. I noticed she was the same one who spilt the water before.

"Oh look who's back. Are you trying to do another retarded impression of Jessica Simpson while pushing a cart. Or have you come to spill more water on us?" I asked. Wow that was the first time I had really ever stood up for myself.

"Yeah!. Get lost Biatch, before we tell you manager" Alice screamed.

"Humph" was the bimbos last word before she stalked of still trying to wiggle her boobs in front of Edward. Edward looked amused by the whole thing.

"She spilt water on you guys?" Alice asked

"Basically. She was trying to impress your brother here and missed the cup. But I don't think Edward minded helping her. Did you?" I asked teasing Edward. He didn't seem phased though.

"Well she was hot. And besides I was being the perfect gentleman" he replied. I dont now why I was being so silly. Edward could feel up whoever he wanted. It didnt matter to me.

"Well anyways, bella you can go try these clothes on" alice handed me a white frilly mini skirt and a baby blue tank top. I grimaced at her choice of clothes but went back to the toilet to get changed.

Surprisingly Alice's shirt fit but as I was trying to put the skirt on I slipped and hit my head on the edge.

"Shoot" again I didn't exactly use that word. I quickly slipped the skirt on to look up and see the damage. There was a cut bleeding pretty badly just before my hair line. oooowwwww. Blood oh crap. I grabbed some tissue paper and put it over the cut holding it there as I walked out.

Why is everyone swaying side to side. Uhg. Stupid seat stop moving. Oh there's alice and Edward. Oww my head. I felt warm liquid seeping through the tissue. Is that blood on my hand. Ooops what am I doing on the ground. I better get up. Or maybe I'll just nap here for a while. yep i'll do that.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward and Alice shout. What? I'm just going to sleep.

Goodnight.

**Finito. Well thats the plane ride done. ooohhh whats going to happen next. Silly Bella. REVIEW ANd TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW. There arre heaps of you reading cant you guys please spare i minute just to say something small. BTW i spelt stewardess wrong in the last chap. **

**Thanks to fiction-key for the idea of adding alice to the plane ride. And to AITWAWITCEWNY for the spilling of the water part, i just added the coffe.**

**See people I do listen to your reviews and messages.**

**Anyways umm I'm doing an FAQ so if your confused about anything so far send me a message or review with your question and i'll answer them all in an AN.**

**That was a longer chapter than the others, i had a little more time to type today. The chapters wont be as short as they used to be hopefully.**

**xxx Dani / twilightfreak4ever**


	6. Airport blunders

**Discalimer: Stephenie meyer? Who's that? Twilight is mine.......NOT! All characters belong to stephenie meyer BUT this plot is mine :)**

**I am so sorry for not updating. I have been diging holes out back for this water pipe thing and my fingers literally have blisters all over them.**

**Keep it coming with the reviews/questions guys i've only got ONE QUESTION! Honestly ask me about anything i'm not going to put up an AN just for one question but I will answer it. No, no one is a vampire in this story....unless u want that to happen. That question has sprouted new ideas in my mind.....But i'm not going to tell you...I WANT you to tell me what you thik/want to happen. You guys can ask me questions any time though but i will be putting up an AN for these either today or tomorrow. There was one other question but i'll answer that then.**

**Soo here we goo.........**

**Chapter 4!** ( I sorted out the chaps this is the real chapter four. I think we went from chapter 2 to 4)

OWWWWWW my head. What the heck just happened. Where am I?! I cant remem- OH right! It all came back to me , the plane the changing of the clothes the banging of my head on the ledge. And......Alice......Edward! Oh edward. But where am I know. EEWWW it looks like mini hospital.

I Hate this. I took the ice pack off my head and tried to get off the bed. That was soooo not successful. Instead of landing straight on my feet I lost my balance and fell on the trolley table knocking everything over, and that made a _lot_ of noise. OWW.

Is there one day when I will not be a klutz? Must I fall every time I try something other than walking on flat smooth ground? I heard the door bang open and the sound of people rushing in. I tried getting up but that was unsuccessful seeing as the trolley table had fallen on top of me, how? Because I'm Bella swan, that's everyone (not sure who _everyone _is yet) finally realised that I was on the floor they rushed to my aid.

I felt the table being lifted off of me and two strong pairs of hands pull me up. I found that I was being pulled up buy two men. One was big and bulky with short brown curly hair and deep light brown eyes, while the other was had toned muscles, blonde long hair and deep blue eyes. Both were tan, and amazingly good looking. But who were they? Then I saw something small come at me and knock me to the ground.

"OMIGODBELLADOYOUHAVEANYIDEAHOWWORRIEDIWASICANTBELIEVEYOUFAINTEDIMEANITWASNTTHATBIGOFACUTANDHOWDIDYOUMANAGETOGETAFREAKINGCUTATTHEBATHROOM!" The small thing screamed. When my sigh finally went back to normal I saw that it was just Alice. Jeez she's pretty strong. As usual I didn't understand a word she said.

"Alice relax. You should probably get off Bella. She's been on the floor enough times today" I heard an angel say. I looked to who said that. Edward. He was leaning casually on the door frame lightly chuckling. Alice blushed lightly at his comment and quickly got up. The big burly guy helped me up again while blondie helped Alice. I noticed how Alice smiled lovingly at blondie and blondie smiled right back. I felt like I was intruding on a personal moment so I looked away. And guess where my gaze landed, if you guessed Edward then you were correct.

Edward walked over to me.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"Yep"i said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Well would you mind telling us how you got a cut in the bathroom?" he asked sounding amused. I blushed.

" I was trying to put Alice's skirt on and then the plane shook and I fell and my head bashed into the edge of the sink and then I put a piece of tissue on my head because I didn't want to see the blood because I hate the sight of blood, and the smell because it makes me feel sick. And then when I was walking back the blood started seeping through the tissue and onto my hand and I felt sick so then I think i fainted and then I heard Alice scream and then I ended up here. Then I tried to get of the bed and fell onto the trolley table and it somehow got on top of me then those to picked me up and Alice knocked me over! Where am i? And-and-and where's my dad?!" I had no I dead why but I was hysterical by the end. I had never spoken so much and so fast in my whole life.

Everyone was silent. After talking that much I felt a tiny bit out of breath so i tried to sit down on the bed. But of course me being Bella swan, my but completely missed the bed and I once again met the floor.

Everyone was silent for about two seconds then burst into laughter at my expense. I felt myself being picked up by the big burly guy again. I blushed hard.

"Bella relax okay. Your dad's on the way here. Your at the airport hospital. These guys came to pick us up. That's jasper and thats-" edward was cut off by a leggy blond who came up through the door.

"EMMETT MCARTY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? I HAVE BEEN WAITING OUTSIDE FOR AGES. I TOLD YOU I DONT LIKE HOSPITAL ROOMS AND I WASNT GOING TO WAIT OUTSIDE ALL DAY JUST SO YOU COULD HELP THAT SLUT!" she shouted. Wow agro much, has she ever thought of anger management? Hey wait, did she just call me a slut. I was about to say something back but Edward beat me to it.

"Rose, don't be rude. And who are you to call her a slut?" he question with a smirk on his face. If it was possible this 'rose' person got even redder in the face and she stormed over to Edward and leaned right up close in his face.

"Since when do you defend one of your slut bags? hhmm? She just got a little bump on her head and your all over her like she's the queen of FREAKING ENGLAND!" she said. Okay thats it no way am I not standing up for myself.

"I-" that was all I got out before Emmett interrupted me again.

"Rose, baby. Relax, I was just helping her out. Why are you getting so worked up about nothing." he said going over to her and putting his arms around her shoulders. She shrugged them off and walked outside. Emmett looked sad and turned to me.

"Hey Bella, it was nice to meet ya. I'll see ya soon I just gotta sort this crap out with Rose. Dont do anything funny until I get back okay. No falling, tripping-" he was cut of halfway thrugh his list by blondi- Jasper.

"Emmett just go" he said calmly but jokingly. I guees Emmett was like this all the time. Glad I could amuse him with my clumsiness.

"Hey guys, uumm what happened after I fainted?" I asked. I couldn't remember anything from the time I fainted to the time I woke up.

"Well they had an on board nurse and she just bandaged you up and-" Edward started but Alice interrupted.

"Aaaannnnddd she flirted with Edward and shamelessly flirted back while she was fixing you up and she almost poked your eyes out with her friggin scissors" she finished. Friggin? okay never heard that one before. But when I heard that Edward was _flirting_ with someone I felt this weird....feeling. What was it? Jealousy? Weird. He was I fruitcake. I don't like fruitcakes.

"BELLA!BELLA! BELLA I GOT HERE AS SOON AS I HEARD! WHAT HAPPENED?!" someone screamed. I turned toward the door and saw Charlie standing there puffing and red faced. He looked like he just ran a marathon. Then again charlie never was really that fit.

"Whoa ch-dad. Relax breathe. It's nothing, you know me, i'm no good with blood." i said. It seems everyone's been saying we need to relax. Charlie started taking in deep breathes and his face slowly started to go back to it's natural colour.

Only then did charlie notice who else was in the room. When he saw Alice and Jasper his face Immediately brightened.

"It's good to see you Alice, Jasper. How have you both been?" he asked. Wow, what did they do to get in his good books.

"Were good. Thank you for asking chief" Alice replied cheerfully.

"Alice you knwo the rules, never call me cheif while i'm off duty. It's Charlie" he said back. Only then did Charlie notice that Edward was in the room. His face stiffened and you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Edwin" charlie said nodding at Edward. Edwin? what the hell was up with Charlie.

"It's Edward cheif swan. Nice seeing you guys i'm heading off. See ya at home Alice. Bye Jasper" he said not sounding very happy at all. He then walked over to me until we were hardly an inch apart.

"I'll see you at school Bella" he whispered in my ear, then brushed his soflt lips down my ckeek hardly touching me. I was paralysed, what was wrong with me? Why couldnt I move or breathe? Then I remembered Charlie, and once again he was purple in the face and stiff as a plank of wood. Edward seemed to be chuckling as he went out the door.

"Goodbye Alice, Jasper. We have to get Bella's bags" he said still sounding stiff but relieved that Edward had gone. What was up with that? I barley had time to wave as Charlie dragged me out the door.

"Bella listen to me. I don't want you talking to Edwin" Charlie said completely serious. weird. He cant tell me what to do.

"Why not?" I asked curious.

"Because he's a criminal" Charlie said.

**Sorry it's short!!!! I have been sooooooo busy. Honestly NOW would be the best time for suggestions or reviews. I would really like to get up to 20 reviews altogether please please. Even just one word.**

**IMPORTANT: go listen to 'need' by hana pestle. It is amazing. I love it. This is her myspace music. www(dot)myspace(dot)com/hanatunes**

**xxx dani twilightfreak4ever**


	7. Crminal and crash

**Disclaimer: Stephenie meyer owns To love or to hate and I own twilight, unfortunately that was a lie/joke.**

**Okay thank you to the people who reviewed you guys have no idea how happy you make me :) Okay today (or tomorrow depending by the time i get to post this) i killed my ancle while i was playing badminton. And i'm going to the doctors tomorrow/today sooooo it depends when i'll be able to get this up. Sorry for the long wait but I had absaloutely NO time to write this at all.**

**Okay soo Charlie thinks Edwards a criminal but is he really??? i dont really know....I was never going to make him one that just popped into my head when i was writting. I hardly have any outline for this story, like I dont even know what I want to happen right now. But i will write my best, because really i've just been adlibing ( i guess you could say) the last few chapters :**

**Here we goooo...... P.s. do you guys want different POVS??? tell me who's you want to see because i think i might do wone in the next chap :)**

**Chapter 5??**

Bella POV

Criminal? What? Gosh I have been walking around and sat on a plane with a criminal? omigod. What if he killed someone?! I heard there was a fire at the newtons store maybe he did it? Charlie looked satisfied at my reaction. But the funny thing was, as shocked as I am that He was a criminal, I didnt really care. But thats stupid right, it's not as if i'm in love witht the guy....Right? someone better tell me i'm right! I finally got the guts to ask what Edward did to be called a criminal.

"W-what did he do?" i asked, my voice was trembling

"Well _he_ didnt do anything. Thats the whole thing. He just watched some but heads vandalise the school. He didnt even try to stop the-" he would of kept on ranting but I had burst out laughing.

Charlie looked confused and angry that I had laughed. Well what did he expect, he called Edward a criminal when he didnt even do anything. And he's blaming Edward for just watching. Thats it?

"Isabella Swan. do you think it's funny. Do youthink it's funny that Edward went with some friends to watch them vandalise the school? Do you think it's funny that he almost killed someone?" he said sounding as angry as I have ever heard him. Jeez re- did he just say killed someone, ALMOST killed someone!? Okay so I just sat on a plane with an atempted murderer. I think I almost fainted. Edward wouldnt do something like that, he just wouldnt.

"He almost killed someone?" I asked, begging with my eyes and tone for more information. Charlies face regained it's normal colour once again.

"Angela Weber. She came back to the school to pick up some books and look for something- a ring i think- she left in the science lab. The lab though has a bolt lock from the outside and it was a windy night so the door blew closed and locked. The schience room has some of the most valubale equipment in there so thats why they lock it heavily-" Charlie was starting to rant on about something else as he usually does.

"Dad! Back to what happened" i said. He looked at me apologetically.

"Well honey I cant tell you everything because it's police buisness but Edward left a burning match in the science lab not acidentally and and with all the gad in there everything caught fire. Once Edward realised someone was in there he supposedly ran back to get her. He called the police,fire and ambulance and actually went in to save her. By that time though the fire had spread, but he anaged to get her out." he said, not at all sounding grateful or amazed that he went into the fire to save her, but I was.

"Wow so he went back into the fire, he could have died dad." I said still awed. Charlies 'angry' face was back on.

"Bella I am not meant to say this but someone else was in that room and he didnt make it out" Charlie said, looking like he instantly regreted the words.

"Bella, do not tell anyone i told you that" he said sternly. But wouldnt everyone notice if someone went missing after the fire, and wouldnt angela have said something. I told this to charlie.

"Everyone does know who perished in the fire but police are not meant to repeat who it was, angela's wishes. The person was close to her and i think she prefered not to have everyone new talking about it. So I would keep it to yourself." Charlie said, ending the conversation. Wow, I didnt knwo what to think. We had gotten my bags and were heading towards the car and no one had said anything.

I really didnt know whther I should be terrified that Edward lit the fire or awed that he saved at least one persons life. Obviously he hadnt known anyone was in the lab. So really he isnt a murderer. But someone had died, but it was an accident. how horrible, to die in a fire. To only feel heat before you felt nothing at all. And how horrible for Angela, she must've been so terrified and to hear whoever it was screams. Someones's voice calling my name pulled me out of my reverie.

"Bella, you werent responding" charlie said sounding worried. "Dont think about it to much, just stay away from Edward and there wont be any drama" Charlie continued. No drama? MY life was turning into a soap opera and yet he says there's no drama. My soon-to-be stepfather is an abusive moron and my mum doesnt even know it, I think I'm in love with a sort-of murderer and I'm living in the raniest saddest place in the whole entire world. Someone try telling me now that there isnt any freaking drama.

I looked out the window as we continued to drive through the green land. .Green. Thats all I saw. No brown, no warm brown. Just wet, sloppy green. The clouds ahead looked even darker and lightning started to flash. Thunderstorm. I absaloutely hate thunderstorms. When I was little and Charlie and Renee were still together we had gone on a camping trip. I was extatic that I would be spending my time in a tent in the woods back then but if I was ofered another camping trip I would never go again.

That night when we were camping we had seen dark clouds like those coming and thought nothing of them, soon the wind and the rain was to much and we were holding the tent up and all of a sudden it went down and something heaved knocked into my head. The whole tent was flat I couldnt even see my parents. Renee was screaming and she finally found me and picked me up and we ran outside to the undercover shed area set up for campers to refill thre water and waited for the storm to pass.

Later we had found that lightning had struck the tree next to us and that we were very lucky to be alive. So as I was Saying, I hate storms.

We had just passed the welcome to Forks sign when the storm really started to get bad.

"Bella I'm just going to pull over and let the storm pass, we dont want to get caught out here driving" charlie said. I dont think he even remembered my fear for Storms until my teeth started to chatter from fear and tears welled up in my eyes. everytime thunder would rumble I would jump. I kept my face away from Charlie making sure that he couldnt notice my distress. The tears beagn to roll from my eyes as the hail came.

I know it was stupid to be crying about a storm but I couldnt help it. After the storm had passed we kept driving. Luckily Charlie hadnt noticed my tears. We were driving silently and again I watched as the green went by again. Then all of a sudden I saw a dear come out on to the road.

"DAD! DEAR!" I screamed. Charlie swerved to the right quickly, to quickly. The car swerved even further to the right then to the left then finally into the tree.

I didnt even have time to scream or even blink. When the car rammed into the tree. The glass smashed and my head was thrown into window next to me. I felt warm liquid run down my face and into myy eyes blinding me. The last thing I saw was Edwards face as if he was imprinted into my mind, before my world turned black.

**OHHHHHHH that was sort of just a filler chapter. Because i'm going blank but I know what will happen next. And about the camping accident that ACTUALLY happened to me :P in 2005. We were camping in front of the beach. AND THEN the guys at the thing told us that the tree that fell was prone to getting struck by lightning :P**

**Anyway review review review. So who died. Do you want me to make up a character or someone who is actually in the books? HHHHHMMMMM. Yes sorry for the shortness. But My ankle is screwed up and I just found out that my teacher for this year is a perv.**

**xxx dani twilightfreak4ever**


	8. Saviours

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own all. She may have created Edward but he is mine and i am his :P okay...... ehem.**

**Thank you to the new people who are reviewing! TopazTearzs came up with an idea for this chapter, I wont tell you what it is until the end :P**

**aaaahh only 4 more days till i have to back to school :( Year 9 here in australia :P Could I please get 10 reviews for this chapter and i'll be extremely happy :) Please read the AN at the end.**

Chapter 7?

Bella POV

_I was at school in the science lab. I was just picking up a book that I had left there when the door slammed shut. The whole room rattled from the force of the door. Then suddenly the whole room burst into fire. The heart was horrible and I could feel the moisture being sucked from the air. I fell to the ground trying to escape from the smoke. _

_"Ahhhh someone help" a boy screamed. I looked up and saw a boy running around fire engulfing him. With one last cry his screams stopped and the only sound heard was the crackling of the fire. The fire had already covered most of the room. All of a sudden the door burst open and someone came in. Edward. He looked at me on the floor and laughed. His laugh was evil and dark and then his face started to morph into Steve's._

_"I'm marrying your mother you little twerp so you better _wake up_ and tell her your fine with it" he said. But when he said wake up his voice suddenly turned into edwards._

_"Wake up bella. Wake up. Come one bella, you have to wake up!" edward shouted. Steve's lips hadnt moved but he continued to smile evily. _

"Bella! Please! Please bella...." the angels voice who sounded like Edward said. My eyes fluttered open, there was a blinding light shining in my eyes. Oh it was just a dream.

Oh great I got myself killed. Now I was in heaven. I wondered what happened to Charlie. I hope he's fine. Ow. But I still feel pain. There was warm liquid running down my face, i put my hand up to feel what it was. Blood. Dead people dont bleed. The light moved away from my eyes and suddenly Edwards Face was there. That was something nice to wake up to.

"Bella! Thank god I thought you were dead." He said sounding so relieved. Dead. Oh right the car crash....and t-the storm....CHARLIE!.

"C-c-harlie?" I said noticing I was lying on the side of the road.

"Charlie is okay he's still unconscious. Bella what happened?" he asked.

"How did you....why are you....?" I said not being able to figure out the right words. I completely ingnored his question. I guess he'd made some sense of my sentence and finished it for me.

"Why am I here? Well we were a little late on getting out of the airport because we had trouble with our bags. And we saw the cruiser all smashed up. I thought......You were and are bleeding badly and charlie was all battered and bruised. You were so plae....." he said trailing of. What did it matter to him if i'd died. Why did he care. What about Alice and those other people he was with?

"Alice? Rose, emmett, Jasper?" I voiced my thought.

"I drove home with Alice. We just got here, She over there trying to call an ambulance but the reception isnt good here bella." he said while pointing to where alice was walking around holding her phone up high. I had to sit up.

"Ow" I whispered hoping Edward wouldnt hear me but my hopes were declined when he looked at me witha worried face and his hands went to support my back.

"Slowly..." he said. His hand tingled where it was. My stomach hurt and I felt the mark of the seat belt on my neck.

"Bella! deargod!dontyoueverscaremelikethatagain!" Alice screamed running over. This time I understood what she said getting used to how fast she speaks. She came up and looked me over grimacing _( I cant spell that)_ at my inguries and looked for a safe place to hug me. She failed. She looked at me sadly.

"Edward, it's absaloutely imposible to call anyone or the ambulance. Theres no freaking reception!" She said sounding annoyed and angry. Edward cursed silently..

"Bella. Were going to have to take you and your dad to the hospital okay. So I have to lift you, tell me if it hurts" he said gently. I nodded. He lighty put his hand around my back and his other just beneath my but and lifted me. This was the kind of lift a man would carry his new wife through a threshold with, but I didnt mention that. My back was aching and my dangling arm was shooting pain.

But through all my pain I was perfectly content in Edwards arms. He was holding me almost protectivley against his chest and I could feel his perfect muscles. I looked down at my shirt and skirt and found that they were covered in blood and had multiple tears from the glass. And these were Alice's clothes, crapola!

"Alice, your clothes....I'm really sorry" I said as Edward gently laid me down in te backseat. My voice was weak and raspy.

Alice almost looked offended by the comment. Oh crap, she must've really liked these clothes.

"Bella. I dont care about the stinkin clothes. I care about you. Your the one who is covered in cuts and bruises and your apologizing to me about stupid clothes." Alice sounded very disbelieving, and yet amused.

"I'm just going to get Charlie. Alice could you help?" Edward asked. Alice nodded and they quickly half jogged back to get Charlie.

I only noticed now that I was drenched from the rain that had started to pour and I was freezing cold. My head was really starting to pound, maybe if I just went to sleep for a little while. I'm sure they wouldnt eyes had started to droop when I felt someone lightly shake me awake.

"Bella you cant go to sleep okay. Just stay awake" alice pleaded.

"I-i'm cold" I whined. My teeth had started to chatter. Alice looked at me sadly.

"Just wait till we get to the hospital bella, please...." she said. Edward had loaded Charlie into the front seat and buckled him up.

Charlie was still breathing slightly but he had many deep gashed everywhere. Charlie couldnt die. He couldnt just leave me here. He just couldnt.

"Alice can you drive. I'll sit in the back." Edward said not really asking Alice to drive more like demanding. Alice jumped into the front seat without saying anything. Edward got in next to me.

"Edward I'm sorry about your car. The seats are going to be stained" I said although it sounding more like ' edsorboutca,' He looked at me like Alice did when I apologized about her clothes.

"Bella. It doesnt matter. What matters is that you get better. Dont fall asleep" he said.

"But i feel so cold" I whispered my eyes beggining to droop again. That was possibly the most cheesy movie line ever, but it was true.

Edward pulled a sheet out of nowhere and wrapped it around me. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me rubbing them up and down creating body heat. He rested his chin on my head and whispered soothing words to me. This would have been a picture perfect moment if I wasnt covered in blood. Leave it to me to ruin the second closest I have ever been to a guy.

But Edward did care right. He was just being good. Who in their right minds would care about me? Edward was just being friendly, nothing else. As much as I wished it did mean something more.

Edward kept me awake and warm until we reached the hospital. I so desperately wanted to go to sleep but everyone told me not to. The nurses quickly wheeled me and charlie into the emergency room where the doctors would come and assesed us. Edward was with me and Alice was with Charlie.

Suddenly a man walked in who looked as is he should have been on the cover of a magazine instead of in a hospital. He walked over to Edward and I.

"Hello Isabella, my name is but you can call me Carlisle. I'm Edwards Uncle" the blonde bomshell . Gosh beauty must run in the family. Or maybe everyone was just prettier than me.

"Bella" I said automatically. He looked confused.

"Excuse me?" carlisle asked.

"When people call me Isabella it's usually only cuz I'm in trouble" I axplained. God I must've sounded like an idiot.

"Okay then Bella." He said smililng. I guess he was happy that I was well enough to talk.

"Okay so do you mind telling me what happened while I check what damage has been done?" Carlisle asked. Then he started cleening my bleeding wounds to see how severe they were. Whenever he touched a sore spot I winced trying not to show the extent of the pain. Edward looked like he was in some sort of paiinn as well.

"Charlie and I were driving - wince- home when it started to storm - wince- when it was over we continued driving but ut had started to get darker and the roads were - wince- wet. We didnt see the - wince- deer until it was to late - wince- and he tried to swerve away but - wince- road was slippery, and we ran into a tree" I said. Carlisle had continued checking my damage wheni'd finished. Edward still had my hand in his, his grip was tight yet soothing and his thumb was rubbing soothing cirles on my hand.

"Okay bella there doesnt seem to be any major damage. Head wounds tend to bleed more than others, some of your cuts will need stiches. There are no broken bones but you have a small concussion from when you hit your head." carlisle continued "Your medical record shows that you have had many stiches and broken bones but just to be sure we just want some x-rays?" he said more of a question.

I nodded to say that he could take the x-rays. I noticed Edward grip tighten on my hand I looked up at him in surprise. He had his eyes closed and he was rubbing his temples with his other hand. Headache? Carlisle looked at him with a worried look on his face. When Edward noticed our gazes on him he dropped his hand.

He looked at carlise and shook his head as if to say 'no'. They had a silent conversation for about 30 seconds until one of the nurses came in to check on Charlie, then the silence was broken.

Alice walked in then.

"Oh BELLA!" she said tears started to well in her already red and puffy eyes. She ran over to hug me. I winced from pain. Alice jumped of when she heard me gasp. She gave me an apologetic look. The tears had spilt over and she was almost sobbing.

What had I done to earn such a good friend like Alice and........Edward? Maybe.

All of a sudden Edward gasped and fell to his knees with his hands over his ears as if he were trying to block out a horrible noise. Alice knelt down with him more tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Edward! Edward! Open your eyes! Stay awake, okay?!" she said half screaming. Carlilse called ot for doctors through the door and Edward was lifted into a stretcher. And rushed out of the room.

Alice looked as if she'd wanted terribly to go with him Carlilse stopped her and said something in her ear so soflt I could not hear and she stayed where she was watching him walk out the door. Alice silently walked over to the couch and sat down and out her head in her hands and sobbed for about 5 minutes.

Five minutes. That was how long it took me to process what had just happened. Five minutes. Thats how long it took me to work up the courage to ask what the hell had just happened.

"Alice......" That was all I could come up with. She looked up as if she'd just noticed or remembered that I was here.

"Bella....that must have been confusing" she continued when I didnt speak or move.

"I cant tell you exactly what just happened because it isnt for me to tell you." alice said.

"Alice...I...Please tell me something" I pleaded. She looked at me trying to figure out what she should say.

"Bella....... Edward is ...sick" she said vaguely.

**OHHHHHHHH. No this isnt the scene from the preface. okay heres whats what.**

**I NEED you to go to this website. www(dot)myspace(dot)com/hanatunes** and listen to 'need' .

10 reviews for this chapter and i''l give you a small POV of someone else. tell me who.

I am at the beach tmomz so only a very short POV from someone else.

4 days left. until i die. or until i go back to school

**I love you all**

**xxx dani twilightfreak4ever**


	9. EPOV saviours

**Discalmer: We all know that twilight belongs to stephenie meyer. So can we move on?**

**This is my last free day. Feel free to pity me**. **So no one told me what POV they wanted??? Gosh, i was going to torture you and make it Alice bbbbuuuuutttt I decided Edward because I feel really sad/confused today and that should be good because thats what Edward will be feeling :)**

**Please review becuase I will hardly be on anymore.**

**ssso here we go ....enjoy.**

EPOV

Charlie had just dragged Bella out of the clinic, rather roughly might I add. What if he told her about my suposed criminal activity? Wait. why do I care so much. Bellas just another girl. Just another project to work on. Shes nothing special. At least that was what I was trying to convinse myself.

But I just couldnt seem to make myy mind -or my heart- think that she was another project. Bella was smart, funny, clever, witty and beautiful. Bella's beauty was different from Rose's, her was a soft beauty that just semmed to radiate off her. She made me feel like there was something to actually live for.

"HEY BRO!" i heard emmett shout. I looked at him, angry because he had just interupted my half epiphany.

"You found another play girl?" emmett asked. Emmett was never really happy about me being so 'active' in the dating department. But neverthless he stille teased me about each girl. Jasper on the other hand is totaly repulsed by the fact that I like to date around. Apparently to him I am a man whore. But i'm not. It's sensible right? I might as well live life to the full. I never know when i'm just going to drop dead. literally.

"Hey, Edward? You all right man?" Jaspers voice once again pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yer, I didnt get much sleep" was my lame excuse. Alice looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay well Jasper you have to go pick your mum up from the hospital, Emmett and rose can go and I'll drive home with Edward. Kay." alice said. We were all used to her superfast talking and we knew not argue with her, unless we wanted our eyes scratched out from their sockets.

"okay well lets get our bags" I said. Alice and I walked silently to the bag collection area. Silently. That is just way to weird. Alice is never silent. I looked over at her and saw that she had an evil glint in her eye, and a smug smile on her lips. I knew then that I shoudnt say a thing.

After a hell of a time trying to get our bags, because the stupid airline lost them. We got out of there. We were silently driving home in the rain when Alice broke the silence.

"So Bella, huh?" she asked . I guessed she assumed I would just figure out what she meant.

"Would you mind telling me what the heck you mean by that?" I asked in a supersweet voice.

"Well, I can tell she's not just another 'play girl' she means more to you. But the question is how much more" her last sentence hung in the air like it was choking me.

We were driving slower that usual because it was getting harder to see.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed. She was staring out the window at a police cruiser that was badly damaged into a tree and there were two bodies inside. One was Charlie and.........Bella! I jamed myy foot on the brake and the car schreeched to a stop. I quickly jumped out into the pouring rain and ran towards the cruiser.

"BELLA! BELLA! I'M COMING!" I shouted. Alice was not far behind. What if she was hurt, what if she died. No she just couldnt.

I had reached the car and all but ripped bellas door open. She was hurt badly. You could see the mark the seatbelt had lest and she had multiple deep gashes all over her face and body. Her shirt was covered in blood. I lifted her gently and laid her on the grass. I quickly went to get charlie. He was just as bad as bella. He was heavier but i guess you could say i had an adreneline rush.

My head had started to hurt. Not now. Please not now.

I went over to where bella laid and stroked her hair out of her face.

"ALICE! Call an ambulance. Call someone!" Alice already had her phone out and she was looking for reception.

Bella had started to come around. Thank god.

"Bella. Bella. Can you hear me?" she looked dazed for a while before she responded.

**Sorry okay I have to go to bed. It's not a cliffy and i didnt get to finish what I wanted. But I have school tomorrow. Okay wait my dads shouting. Bye everyone.**

**Review and tell me what you want Edward to think in the next chapter.**

**xxx dani twilightfreak4ever**


	10. AN Important

**I love you I love you I love you guyssssssss!!!! You guys really make my days with your reviews. I really am sorry if I made you guys think that this was a chapter but I just got from school and i'm meant to be doing homework but i just really wanted to thank you guys.**

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I have pm'd and messaged some of you that i wouldnt be able to update as much as I would like and if I did then it would most likely be short.**

**I am really really really sorry. I will update still but please be patient with me. still send in reviews of what you think should happen in the story.**

**xxxx dani twilightfreak4ever**


	11. EPOV 2 Saviours

**Disclaimer: Oh dear. The twilight series belongs to Steph meyer.**

**aha! weekend! I love them but they go so fast. Seriously guys I havent had a suggestion in a while. But let me clear up some confusion.**

**-Edwards POV's starts when bella leaves the clinic and ends whn he starts having the head pains.**

**-No one is a vampire yet. I dont know if I want them to be vampires, you will just have to tell me if they should be....i might put up a pole...**

**-Carlisle is the uncle of alice and edward. Rose and Japser are twins. And emmett is a loner :P jokes he just isnt related to anyone....special.**

**-Edwards parents are still alive but something will happen to them. :(**

**sssoooo any more confusion or questions then please review or PM me. Okay so here we gooooo.....**

EPOV

_Bella had started to come around._

Her eyes fluttered open in a daze. She looked confused as to where she was when realisation fluttered across her face. Her forehead was covered in gashes and bruises. She looked absoloutely.....well I couldnt say horrible because even though she was covered in blood she looked so beautiful to me.

"Bella! thank god. I thought you were dead!" I said. The releif in my voice was incredible. I never thought that I could be so relived in my whole life. I guess I just proved myself wrong.

I barely heard her stutter Charlie's name out. Her voice was raspy and broken.

"He's laying over there. He's fine Bella." I said. I was storking the wet hair out of her face. She looked as if she was contemplating the situation.

"How did you.......when did....." she didnt finish her sentence but you'd be stupid if you couldnt figure out what she was getting at.

"Why am I here? Well we were a little late on getting out of the airport because we had trouble with our bags. And we saw the cruiser all smashed up. I thought......You were and are bleeding badly and charlie was all battered and bruised. You were so pale...." I said, my mind was wondering back to when we found her. And I didnt like it at all.

"Alice? Rose, Emmet, Jasper?" She asked. I really didnt want her to be talking so much , she was wasting her energy.

"I drove home with Alice. We just got here, She over there trying to call an ambulance but the reception isnt good here bella." I explained. She tried sitting up.

"Ow..." she mumbled her face twisted into a heavy wince. I quickly but gently wrapped my arms around her torso to support her. I could see all the marks the crash had left her with. She looked so frail and vunerable. I knew that I probably shouldnt be feeling some of the feelings that I was feeling right now. I pushed those thoughts to the side.

"Bella! deargod!dontyoueverscaremelikethatagain!" Alice screamed running over. Geez that woman could give you a headache. All she had to do was talk and you would have an instant migrane.

"Edward, it's absaloutely imposible to call anyone or the ambulance. Theres no freaking reception!" Alice hissed. Damn. Okay thats it were going to have to drive them to the hospital. We'll have to be careful, what if Bella and Charlie had broken any bones. Thank god I had visited Carlisle at the hospital every time we would visit up until my parents....died.

"Bella. Were going to have to take you and your dad to the hospital okay. So I have to lift you, tell me if it hurts" I had said, trying to use the same voice Carlisle had used to sooth his patients. It looked like it worked.

I put my arms around her torso and my other under her buttox. She hardly weighed anything at all. We walked towards the car and I had just laid her on the seat when she spoke.

"Alice...your clothes, i'm so sorry" her voice was still broken and soft. Alice looked at her incrediously.

"Bella. I dont care about the stinkin clothes. I care about you. Your the one who is covered in cuts and bruises and your apologizing to me about stupid clothes." Alice sounded very disbelieving, and yet amused.

"I'm just going to get Charlie. Alice could you help?" I asked. Alice nodded and we quickly half jogged back to get Charlie. Charlie was soaking wet as were we. His condition was the same as Bella's. He had many deep gashes on his face, arms and legs. But the difference between him and Bella was that he weighed a ton. Alice had grabbed his legs and I had supported the rest of his body.

We walked back to the car and I ladi him down on the front seat. I Buckled him up gently. Alice had gone around to check on Bella.

"Alice can you drive. I'll sit in the back." I said not really asking Alice to drive more like demanding. Alice didnt say anything she just walked silently over to the front seat and buckled up.

I sat down next to Bella who was looking very shaken and tired.

"Edward...I'm sorry about your car...It's going to get wet and stained" was what Bella had tried to say but it had come out more like 'edwrdsorboutcarstainwet'

Now I realzed how Alice had felt when Bella had apologized for staining her clothes. Appaled, and amused. Bella was so selfless. Whoa okay, what is with me? I ad noticed that her eyes had started to flutter and droop.

"Bella. It doesnt matter. What matters is that you get better. Dont fall asleep" I said.

"But I feel so cold" she said. God, I am so stupid. Of course she would be cold. She's lost a lot of blood and she's still losing more. And she drenched in rain. Think, Edward. Right. The spare blanket I had brought for picnics.

I reached under the chair and unravelled it. I wrapped the blanket securly around Bella. I could feel her tense then relax. She was cold, I could feel the chill of her skin through the thin blanket. I rubbed my hand soothingly up and down her covered arms while whispering soothing words to her. I rested my chin or her head feeling rather tired myself. My head had started to hurt....but i'm sure it was just because of my lack of sleep. Not...that.

We had arrived at the hospital and Alice had gone inside to inform them of the accident. Moments later nurses had quickly wheeled out two stretchers. My head had started hurting more but I pushed it aside. Bella and Charlie were the most important things right now.

They had gotten them both into the stretchers and inside the hospital. They were both inside the emergency room and Carlisle had walked in. I was with Bella every bit. My hand was wound tightly around hers and I would never let go. It was as if, if I had let go I would drown in my own thoughts and never resurface again.

They had moved Bella onto a proper bed and I was sitting there with my hand still in hers. Alice was with Charlie in the other room. The pain in my head was almost a full blown mmigrane and it was slowly growing worse by the second. I let my other hand massage my temple.

Just then Carlisle had walked in with a clipboard in his hand. He did not look surprised to see us. The nurses had told him it was us.

"Hello Isabella, my name is but you can call me Carlisle. I'm Edwards Uncle" Carlisle said in his doctor voice. Bella looked awed at Carlisle. Wonder why?

"Bella" she said. Her voice was getting slightly better than before. Carlisle looked confused as to why she was repeating her name. She didn't like to be called Isabella. She explained why. Bella never ceased to amaza me. I couldnt ignore the pain that was growing in my head.

Carlisle had asked her to explain the accident as he checked her. Bella retold every detail. My head was pounding to hard for me to listen intently. My hand was massaging my temples as I closed my eyes. I had heard Carlisle tell Bella that there were no serious injuries but he would still like to get an x-ray. Then he said something about her medical record being a long list of accidents. I hadn't noticed the room had fallen silent and I opened my eyes to see what had happend.

Everyone in the room was staring at me. Carlisle with a look of concern and Bella with a look of curiosity and concern. I quickly dropped my hand from my temple. I looked backat Carlisle trying to avoid Bella's curious stare. Carlisle and I were known for being able to just comunicate silently without hardly moving an inch.

Basicaly the conversation was him asking me if I was alright and If it was.......that thing. I had said no. But I wasnt completely sure myslef. My usual headaches werent this strong. Carlisle had looked doubtful but let it go.

Alice chose then to run into the room. She ran over to Bella.

"OH Bella!" she cried the hugged her. Bella tried to keep her wince from being noticed. Argh, my head. Ah. Before I knew what was happening I had fallen to the ground and my hands were on my head. I was trying to get rid of the pain. It was like someone was stabbing multiple knives into my head then twisting them all different ways. I didnt know if I was screaming or not the pain was just overwhelming.

Bellas face ran through my mind and I realised that I had to make it through this. For Bella.

**Yay! I actually got a chapter up. I am so sorry for making you wait that long. Honestly and it is like 12 at night here so this one was a little short and sloppy. I wont be able to update till next weekend amd it will be short. I have homework to do :(**

**I love you guys. It would really change my mood if I could get some reviews guys. I need some serious motivation :P and questions, suggestions. Constructive critisism. **

**READ:**

**First FIVE PEOPLE who review will get a comment from my Edward. SSSSSoo REVIew. I am being totally serious. **

**xxx dani twilightfreak4ever**


	12. Hospital blunders

**Disclaimer: Let us all praise the name Stephenie meyer for she has brought us Edward.**

**Short and sweet people. Okay. I just finished my homework and I wanted to write a small chapt for those kind people who reviewed. I love all you guys we are now up to.....3,098 hits :) that really put a giant smile on my face when I saw that number :) Sooooo anyone guess whats wrong with Edward, cuz I havent :p I am looking up all possible diseases he could get :) help me out?**

**Okay then so here we go...... **

Bella POV

_"Bella....Edward is......sick" alice said vaguely._

Sick? Edward isnt sick. He wasnt coughing at all on the plane. He wasnt even throwing up. So how could he be sick. Well that's what I'm trying to convince myself anyways.

I don't know how long I sat there silently. I just couldn't grasp the fact that there was something wrong with Edward. Alice looked down at me sadly, she was patient. I had decided that I would beg Alice to tell me until she finaly spat it out. Just as I had opened my mouth I heard running footsteps and rushed concrned voices outside my room.

'_Room 102, Charlie Swan. Come one people hurry up. Het the chargers. NOW!"_ I saw the doctors rushing and running toward the room two doors across the hall from mine. Charlie. Alice had looked shocked only for a moment then regained her composure.

"Bella. It's okay, relax. I'm sure it's nothing" her voice was soothing but it still didnt calm my panic. We heard more shouting and Alice wasted no time. She sprinted out of the room and disapeared beind charlies doors.

Then everything was silent. I could only hear the irregular beating of my heart on the monitor and my quick unsteady breathes. Charlie was in trouble. And so was Edward. And all I'm doing is lyinh here in bed. Not helping at all.

I ripped of my Iv needle, which stung quite a bit. An devery wire that was conected to me and slowly slid of the bed. The heart monitor went slack and sounded even louder than before. My leags ached where there were bruises and I could feel the tears rush to my eyes, threatening to spill over. But I held them back. I had just gotten across the Hall and opened Charlies door.

I saw the doctors with the charged pedals trying to revive charlie. The heart monitor was still slack. They tried again. No one had noticed my presence yet. Then suddenly there was a beeping sound coming from the heart monitor and the doctors visbly relaxed. I saw Alice standing in the corner of the room sigh with relief.

I was relieved. I felt so relieved that I could cry from it. Unconsiousness took over me as a slowly slid down to the floor. Only then did everyone notice I was there. Alice's Face was the last thing I saw before the blackness enveloped me.

**Alice POV**

Across the hall the nurses and soctors were rushing to Charlie's room. The door was constantly opened for more nurses and doctors but I never got a glimpse of what happened. Finaly the doors stayed shut and the hospital was filled with an eerie silence.

I looked down at Bella. The poor girl been through so much today. To see that was the last thing she needed. Her face was frozen in a mask of schock, and I'm sure mine was the same.

I couldn't handle it any more. I rushed to Charlie's room and ran inside

The doctors looked shocked to see me there. They all knew who I was, I was Carlisles daughter. Everyone in this hospital aspired to be like him. And so everyone was nice to me.

Without saying a word one of the nurses handed me a mouth mask and pointed to a place a could stand in the corner of the room.

The doctors had stripped Charlie of and had charged to paddles. They had pounded his chest with them multiple times but the heart monitor stayed the same. I heard the door open and I asumed it was just another doctor, so I didn't look.

I knew the drill. If the patient didn't respond to the paddles after multiple uses then there was a low chance that the heart could be revived. No, not Charlie. Charlie was strong. He would make it.

I had felt the tears start to spill over, and I quickly wiped them there was a beep on the heart monitor. And another, and another. The whole room was filled with silence execpt for the sounds of the ongoing beeps. I saw the whole room visibly relax. The paddles were put back onto the cart. I let my tears of releif spill over and made no move to wipe them away.

I heard a soft happy whimper and I looked toward where it had come from.

There was Bella on the floor my the door unconsious. I rushed toward her before any of the doctors noticed her presence. I shook her lightly.

"Help!" I said.

All the nurses and the doctors in the room rushed towards Bella. They picked her up and took her quickly back to the room. They re-attached everything and gave her some sort of medicine. I sat there on the couch in her room.

"I-s she going to be okay?" I asked the nearest doctor.

"I think so. She's just lost a lot of blood and when she strained herself to get to the other room she collapsed. There shouldnt be any permanent damage" he said kindly.

I sat there on the couch as all of the doctors walked out. This was my fault. I shouldn't have left Bella alone. She was worried about Charlie and I had left her all alone. I felt more tears of guilt spill over.

Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me to there chest. Jasper. I turned my head into his chest to silence my cries. His hands were rubbing up and down my arms and torso in a comforting way.

"Sshhh Alice. Everything's going to me okay." he said. Jasper could always make you calm down no matter what.

"Jasper I hate today. First the car crash, then Edward, then Charlie and now Bella" I sobbed. My cries quitened down. I forgot that Jasper only knew about Charlie and Bella and the accident, maybe not even that. So I explained everything.

Jasper looked surprised that, that much had hapened in a couple of hours. He looked over at Bella lying on the bed with pity and sympathy.

"Alice, nothing that happened today was your fault." he said soothingly. I tried my best to believe him but it I couldn't. I just nodded.

"So have you heard anything on Edward?" he asked. Jasper knew everything about Edward's....sickness. Even Rose and Emmett.

"No, no ones said anything." and it was true. No one had.

Emmett and Rose walked through the door. Rose actually looked sympathetically toward Bella. When she saw we were looking at her, she averted her gaze.

Emmetts face was sad. Which was _very_ unusual considering it's Emmett were talking about.

"What happened?" he asked. Jasper could tell I didnt want ot answer that question again so her re-told everything. By the end of it all Rose and Emmet had sunk down onto the couch with us.

They all had disbeleaving lookes on their faces. We sat in silence for gos knows how long. I looked out the window and realised it was dark. The clock on the wall said it was 11 at night.

"Guys, I'm going to stay here tonight. You all are probably really tires so go home" I broke the slience. But sound didn't sound right in this room.

"I'm staying to" everyone else said at the same time. Wow, even Rose? I guess she was just worried about Edward.

"I'll go and see if we can get more couches" emmett stood and left the room. We all sat in silence until emmett walked back into the room with a few nurses of his heel. He was pushing a pretty massive couch into the room. The nurses were yelling profanities at him.

"Young man! Return that couch to room!" one of them yelled. She had an english accent.

"No one was using it!" emmett defended himself. He stole the couch? That's so Emmett.

"None of you are in any relation to miss Swan so I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the other nurse said. I was about to protest when Emmett spoke.

"But we are. I'm her brother. And these are her cousins" he said so innocently _I_ almost believed him. I tried to hide my smile.

"Are you telling me to leave my own poor sister? B-b-ut what is she dies? W-what if i'm not here?" Emmet started to fake cry. The nurses had guilt ridden expressions on their faces.

"Oh were so sorry. Of course you can stay" they said. Emmett face visibly brightened.

"Really?" he said. His voice sounded so vunerble. It was an odd sight, seeing someone as big as emmett crying and so cute like that. I had to stop my giggles.

"Yes and we can wheel in a bed so that there's more room for all of you" the english nurse said.

"OH would you?" emmet asked. The nurses nodded and walked out of the room to get the bed. As soon as they were out of hearing range we all cracked up. In that moment I had forgoten all about today.

I looked around the room. It was so bare and white.

"Guys I'm just going down to the store" this hospital had a small store full of get well flowers, cards, and balloons. I needed some retail therapy after all of the events that had happened today.

In the end I had spent three hours in the store. After the first hour Rose came down to help me shop. I had gotten a range of many different flowers for Bella, Charlie and hopefully Edward. Four cards fo reach person. And heaps of get well balloons. We had to get some nurses to help carry everything back up to the rooms.

I went around to Charlies room and decorated it so it was full of colour. Then Bella's room. Everyone had written on the cards. Edward was still in surgery but they had a room set up for him if he made it out. No I shoudn't say 'if' he _will_ make it out. I know he will.

Rose and Emmett were sleeping in Charlie's room while Jazz and I were In Bella's room.

Jasper took the couch and I took the bed the nurses set up.

As my eyes drooped closed I thought about Bella. I hoped for Edward, and I prayed for Charlie.

**Omigod! yay I actually wrote a chapter. I gave you a little Alice so you guys could see how hard it was for the other people who care for the ones who are hurt.**

**I Have a mission for you guys. I really want this story to get out there, so please tell everyone about it and maybe add to favourites??**

**REviews???? please??? We have reached 3,098 hits :) I really love you guys :)**

**xx dani twilightfreak4ever**


	13. Hospital blunders 2

** Disclaimer: catch a falling star and put it in your pocket wish that twilight was yoooouuurrrsss.**

**It's pretty late at night so this i probably wont finish this chapter becuase I just wrote one and if I do then it will be crap :) Is anyone in Australia exited for the new epps of house?? Cuz I am ! **

**I love everyone who has been reviewing:) you guys are awesome. Please review :)**

**So here we goooooo.**

Bella POV

_.._

Will someone please shut my stupid alarm clock off. Ow. Gosh my whole body is so sore. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand. An IV.

The whole of yesterdays events came rushing back to me. Ow major headache. I heard a squeeking noise and quickly sat up, ow great I gave myself head rush. I looked around the room which I had remembered to be completely white, it was now filled with colour.

There were balloons, Cards, and flowers. The sent of the flowers filled the room giving it a floral sent. Carnations. I felt the tears prick my eyes. Jacob......he gave me carnations. My favourite flower. I saw something stir in the room. I quickly blinked back my tears.

Alice. And.....Jasper? They hadn't stayed the night had they? I feel horrible. I hardly knew these people at all and they had stayed the night in lumpy hospital beds and couches. I laid back down and let my mind wrap around the events that had led up to now.

Edward. Did he make it? Is he alright? Oh god I feel so guilty. If we hadn't of crashed, he wouldn't of been so stressed. I don't even know what's wrong with him.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Carlisle walk in.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Good" I tried to say, but all that came out was a croaking sound. I tried again but I still sounded the same.

Carlisle didn't look surprised, he went over to the small sink and poured a glass of water and handed it to me. I took it gratefully not even realising I was thirsty until then. I gulped down the whole glass and Carlisle poured me another one.

"Thanks" I said. My voice was back to normal, but it was still weak.

"Okay so Your x-rays show that you have a broken wrist and I'm actualy surprised you weren't in that much pain. We are going to have to put a cast on it for six weeks." he said. I nodded expecting as much.

"Other than that you have lost alot of blood, you have many bruises and we have already stiched up your gashes" he continued. I just kept on nodding.

"Edward?" was the only wordI could get my mouth to say. Carlisle looked as if he expected that question.

"Edwards surgery went well. He's actually awake. He's a little groggy but he's already flirting the nurses into letting him go. Unfortunately one of them agreed. We'll have to talk to her......" he said.

Typical Edward. Gosh, I forgot how much of a jurk he was. Weirdly enough I heard a giggle escape my lips. I was shocked at my reaction. I heard laughs around the room.

Alice and Jasper had woken.

"What about Charlie?" Alice asked.

"Charlie's fine now. He just lost a lot of blood" Carlisle answered.

Oops I should probably apologize to Alice.

"Alice I am so sorry for running over to Charlie's room yesterday. I just wasnt thinking" I said my words were spilling out of my mouth.

Alice had a guilt ridden expression on her face.

"Bella I'm the one who should be apologizing. I left you when you were worried. I'm so sorry" her voice started to tremble at the end. I felt guilty, it was completely my fault I couldn't let her blame herself.

"Alice please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault at all It was my stupidity" I said.

Before I could even blink her arms were flung arounf me and I could hardly breathe. The heart monitor started to beep irregularly. I heard a heavenly laugh come from the door.

My head snapped towards the laugh. And there sitting in a wheel chair by the door was Edward. Even though he was conected to an IV, had cracked lips, and a patch of his hair was shaven of on the back of his hari, he still looked like an angel.

And here I was lying down on my bed probably deathly pale, with cracked lips and bruises all over my face and body, I could never compare myself to the beautiful and yet arrogant person who sat at my door.

"Oh Alice I do think we've discovered that bella likes your hug very _very_ much. Maybe even to much" edward suggested with an evil and sexy smirk on his face. That jurk.

Alice pulled away from the hug as Edward wheeled himself in, and in a very mature manner; poked her tounge out at him. He just chuckled at his siters immature ways.

"Hey Japser, I think you better watch out. Bella might steal Alice right from under your nose" he smirked again. I almost, _almost_ jumped out of bed and punched him. I hate him. Wait, do i?

Rose walked in the door with a small box in her hand. Everyone looked at it curiously.

"What's with the box?" Jasper asked. Rose smiled. Wow I have never seen her smile, she looked like she was in an ad for vouge. My self esteem is now in the negatives.

"Oh, well I found a Puppy wondering around the hospital and It looked hungry so I just gave it some of those weird pills next to bed. And I found this box so I put the little bugger in here. I thought Bella might like a puppy to cheer her up" she said innocently.

"ROSE!?" everyone shouted. She gave a puppy pills? God what if she overdosed it?

"God! Relax. Don't you guys have any sense of humor? It's just coffee for everyone" she explained.

"We do have a sense of humor but that wasn't exactly what you would call funny. I swear you need to go look up the word funny in the dictionary" Edward said. She handed out the coffee's out to everyone.

The aroma hit my . Yum. Coffee is exactly what I needed.

"Sorry guys. No coffee for Edward and Bella" Carlisle said just as rose handed me my coffee.

Damn. Edward had already gulped down his coffee. He smiled at Carlisle innocently. I put my coffee down on the bedside table.

"So Bella. You will be able to go today we just need to get your cast on. Unfortunately we need to keep Charlie for a week more." he said. Okay whatever was good for Charlie.

It wasnt like I had never been on my own for a week. My mother had gone on a buisness trip once. But we had a maid. Not this time though, i would be totally alone. I guess everone had seen the panic on my face.

"But you are more than welcome to stay with us for that time" Carlisle offered. I looked at him. My face was frozen in shock.

A week in another house I hadn't ever been in. A week living with people I hardly knew. And a week with Edward.

I think that Edward had just realised what that meant.

I don't think anyone in the room had expected his reaction.

**Hey. Wow i'm so proud of myself. NOT. But I did type up 2 chapters in one night. Although this ones pretty short. It was really just a filler chapter. Anyone want to guess Edwards reaction. I already know what it is going to be. **

**First person to guess will get a special mention.**

**thanks.**

**REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU. please though if you haven't reviewed yet. i beg of you :)**

**btw please help get this story noticed. add to favs. or something like that:) please**

**i love you**


	14. Questions AN

**Okay everyone. So sorry, this isn't a chapter :P This is an AN for those questions that people have been sending in. So here are the answers and some clarification on things people weren't sure about.**

**Q: Are there going to vampires in the story?**

**A: I'm thinking about it but I'm leaning more towards the 'no vamps' I might put up a poll on that so look out for it.**

**Q: Why does Bella like Edward so much? In the preview it says she's meant to hate him.**

**A: Well Bella and Edward wil always have an undeniable atraction to each other, she still thinks he's an arrogant jerk but she's confused because some times he's exactly like her dream guy. Their relationship will change over time and Edward will explain his actions.**

**Q: What's with the whole 'Jacob' thing? Did he give Bella the carnations in the hospital?**

**A: Through the story Bella has mentioned Jacob a few times. This is because Jacob was part of her past, and then something happened. You will find out exactly what happened soon. And no he didn't give Bella flowers at the hospital.**

**If you have any more questions just ask :) Open door system :P LOL! anyways i'll take this opertunity to tank some peeps :)**

**-Hellisntthatbadwhenuhaveanangel = thanks for you mkany reviews. They always brighten my day :)**

**-TopazTearz = She has been reviewing throughout the whole story :) Thanks :)**

** = for your suggestions on the whole vampire and ending thing :) that helped me heaps. **

**-Blond K- thanks for helping to spread the story :) I love you :P**

**I Love all the new people who review :) the ones that I can think of the top of my head are...**

**-Edward-Cullens-Little-Whore = nice name :P**

**-fizz3221 = funny review :P**

**-Lizza-OCD = nice guesses**

**-Twilight24Cullen = wow :0 nice review :) thanks**

**-AshleyTidsdale8 = very nice guess**

**thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourtites list :)**


	15. Physco nurse much?

**Discalaimer: Oh great thanks Stephenie meyer. Now i'll NEVER get a boyfriend.**

**Thank you guys so much for waiting. The only reason i had time to type this up is because i'm procrastinating. I don't want to do my homework. I'm also feeling just a little sick, throwing up the whole day. I have had some suggestions as to how Edward was going to react and One person (TopazTearz) said something that I found halarious so I am going to use it. I have twisted it a little here and there.**

**Anyways enjoy and PLEASE read the AN at the end of this.**

Bella POV

Thank god. Carslisle was discharging me from hospital today. When he told me i was so happy, the news had instantly lifteed my mood. But then he said that Charlie wasn't concious yet, and that he would probably have to stay for a few more days or even weeks.

He had offered to let me stay with him and his family until Charlie was able to come home. In case you haven't figured it out yet, that would mean that I jad to actually live with Edward. God must hate me. Alice I could handle, Alice was nice and she was practicaly my best friend. My only friend.

But the most surprising thing was Edwards reaction. Although it shoudn't have surprised me.

**Flashback**

....You can stay with my family until charlie is better" Carlisle offered. I could see Alice's face instantly brightened and a small devious smile slowlyy crept on to her face. Jasper saw the look on her face and looked over at me with pity. That couldn't be good.

"Hallejuha! Thank the lord. God must love me!" Edward basicaly screamed. Just like Alice he had a devious smile on his face, only on him it looked really really, sexy. Oh gosh, I did not just say that. Nope, I didn't. I hate Edward. He is the spawn of Satan, if not Satan himself.

Everyone in the room looked at Edward with amusment and shock on their faces. I saw Emmett shake his head, a small chucle escaped his lips.

"This is going to be fun..." I heard him mumble. Rose wacked the back of his head, not very lightly. Emmett looked as if he had almost guessed it was coming and cringed before her hand hit his head.

I didn't make any smart comment about Edward's outburst. I thought it best to ignore him, maybe he would then get the hint that I do not belong to him, that I am not just another one of his play girls. I am the farthest thing from that. In fact you might as well say that he has met his match. Edward Masen is going down.

The room was filled with an akward silence until I decided to break it.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, it is your home not mine" I argued. I knew it was pointless though. But I wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Bella, don't be absurd. As you can see we are more than happy to have your here" he said looked pointedly at Edward, who was now smirking in his wheelchair. "And Esme would be delighted to meet you" he argued back.

Well you couldn't really call it an argument. Usually that involves two people debating against eachother, competing for their side. I had lost even before the 'argument' had started.

"Bella. Your coming whether you like it or not. Oh my gosh. We can have sleepovers, girls night out, girs night in, girls and boys night out, clubing, party's, face masks, pedicuresm spa days, BELLA BARBIE! !" alice had started bouncing up and down on Jaspers lap causing him a little problem.

No one in the room looked surprised by Alice's little exitment rush. In fact they were all laughing at poor Japer's problem. Japser had a grimace on his face.

"Alice you might want to hop of Jasper, he's got a tiny little problem" Edward said through his chuckles. Emmett's booming laugh came next.

"LITTLE porblem?!HE'S GOT A MASSIVE PROBLEM DUDE?!" he said, tears were starting to pour out of emmetts eyes. Jeez, it wasn' that funny. He stopped as soon as he saw the look Rose gave him. I'm guessing Rose has the power in the relationship.

"Okay...well Bella it's probably best you start packing, you can leave at twelve, after the nurses have checked your vitals" he said. I noticed Carlisle had two different types of voices. He had a proffesional tone, and a casual tone. Both were kind and gentle but the proffesional tone was more, well.....profesional.

" doctor" I said. I jokingly saluted him as he walked out the door with his clipvoard in hand. Rose still had a slight glare on her face as she stomped out the door. I have no idea what I had done to offen her in the past few hours I had known her. Rose was a puzzle. A million peice puzzle, and it seemed I had only just figured out how to open the box.

As soon as the door had closed I had hopped out of bed to start packing. But seeing as my names Bella swan, I fell. Again. I heard Edward burst out laughing and small chuckles come from jasper, Alice, and emmett. I felt emmetts giant hands pick me up of the floor.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. It is never a dull moment with you" Emmett said, tutting me. I said a quick thank you and walked quickly over to my bags to hide my blush. Hey hang on a second. My bags were in the car, how did they get here.

"My, bags. How did you guys get them here?" I asked. They all looked at one another with a look on their faces that I couldn't decipher.

"Rose. She went back to the wreckage when we called her, and then she picked up emmett and they came here" Jasper explained. Rose? Rose had gotten my bags. No one had even asked her to. Looks like there's more to her than meats the eye.

My bags had dried and so had their contents. I grabbed the bears, cards and stuffed toys that Alice had brought in and stuffed them into the empty spaces in my bags. I had grabbed some clothes to change into. I didn't really want to go hom-to Alice's house wearing a hospital dress. I asked if the boys could leave the room, and Alice went with them claiming she wanted more coffee.

I got dressed in my denim jeans, with a baby blue tank top, a navy blue jacket and my mothers heart necklace. I found a hair tie at the bottom of my bag and tied my hair up in a loose bun letting some curls fall loose. All in all I probably looked like a drowned cat, as usual. I had all my bags packed up and I decided that I didn't want to leave the hospital room in such a mess so I started to clean up.

I made my bed, fixed up the couch, and cleaned the toilet. I was halfway through making Alice's bed when a nurse walked in. I smiled at her, she looked like she was my age. Her name tag stated she was a trainee nurse. She glared back at me. Woah, where did that come from.

"Leave it" she said not in a very gentle voice at all.

"Get back " She said, she was pointing at the bed. She grabbed the sheets roughly and pulled the back, basicaly flinging the pillows across the room. I had just made the bed, and she just ripped it up.

I walked over to over to the bed, she must be one of the nurses that was meant to check my vitals. I sat down on the bed and let my legs dangle on the side. She glared even harder at me then stomped over to the other side of the bed.

She grabbed my legs roughly and lifted them up high and dropped them on to the bed. Ow, okay she could have just asked me to put them on the bed. She had gotten a blood pressure checker and grabbed my arm. She dug her nails in so hard i felt my skin break. Ouch. Okay maybe it was an accident. I'm sure it was.

She put the strap in extra tight, i've been to many hospitals and i'm posotive there not meant to be that tight. I looked down at my arm and saw the marks her nails had left, I was right she had broken skin. After she had taken my blood pressure she grabbed a neddle out from the tray she brought in.

"I need to check your blood pressure" she said. Carlisle had already done that. He had done it when he had checked up on me.

"Umm doctor Carlisle Cullen has already done that" I said hopping out of bed, thinking she was done. She wasn;t happy about that. She pushed me back on to the bed.

"I am doing a blood test. Don't ARGUE!" she screamed, jabbing the neddle into my arm. Ow. This nurse was crazy. I pulled the needle out of my arm-where she had clearly put it on the wrong spot- and ran for the door. My arm was aching slightly. Unfortunately she beat me to the door. I tried to scream but out of nowhere she had stuffed my mouth with cloth.

She dragged me back to the bed as I tried to struggle free. And pulled out a knife. It gleamed as the sunlight washed over it.

"You killed jacob! You killed him! You will suffer for every bit of pain you caused him! I hate you!" she screamed at my face. I had tried to struggle free but i couldn't get out of her grasp.

"Stop moving!" she said. Then without warning she slapped my face. Hard. I could feel the tears sting my eyes, and the spot on my cheek had started to tingle. Jacob. She knew Jacob.

Suddenly the door burst open and Emmett, Alice, japser, a few nurses and a doctor came barging in. The took one look at me, gagged and crying. And another look at the raged nurse with a knife in her hand and quickly disarmed and knocked her down.

Edward and carlisle had rushed in with worried looks on their faces and looked shocked at the scene unfolding before them. Everyone had rushed to my side to sheck the damage.

I wasn't that bad. I probably had a bruise on my cheek and a handmark, and maybe some blood of my arms but other than that i was just a crying, gagged girl. I untied the gag from my mouth, grabbed my small bags and ran outside from the room. I was still crying. This girl had mentioned Jacob. But who was she. I didn't kill him. I tried to stop my it worked.

I ran towards charlie's door and burst in.

His room was exactly the same as mine. Alice had decorated it with bright colours, making this situation seem happier than it really was.

Charlie was there lying in his bed. Peaceful, breathing. He was attached to so many wires. There were wires on his face, down his neck, on his chest, on his torso and on his feet and legs. He only had a small hospital robe on.

I walked silently over to his bedside and sat down on his bed. He looked so vunerable. So weak, this was not Charlie. I leant in close and gave him a hug, aking sure that I did not remove any of his wires.

His door burst open then and Jasper walked in with Alice, Edward and Emmet in tow. He walked over to me and silently picked me up. All in that moment I felt calm, I don't know why. We went into another room this was an office. Carlisle Cullen.

Jasper gently sat me down on the white leather sofa. Everyone was silent. Even Emmett. Carlisle walked in then with a small kit in hand.

Just like everyone else he walked over to me with a small sad smile on his face and leant down. He rubbed some sort of cream onto my cheek where the nurse had slapped me, then put some antiseptic on my arm where she had stabbed the needle in. He has put ban-aids over the top of the cuts her nails had left and one around the needle whole which had turned into a small rip, when i ripped it out.

I looked at everyone once he had finished. They still all had lookes of pity and shock on their faces. They also looked confused. I knew then that I had some explaning to do. I wasn't ready to share with everyone though.

Alice and Carlisle were the only ones I was prepared to tell.

And so I would.

**Yay! chapter finished.**

**Okay i promise no more major drama like that for a while. Can anyone guess who the physco nurse was?? What's up with the whole Jacob subject? find out in the next chapter. :P lol**

**anyways please review annndd........Over here in australia, victoria and new south wales. There have been major bush fire that so far have taken down towns, houses and bush. They have also taken the lives of 66 people so far. That death toll is expected to rise.**

**So please pray for all those who are near the bushfires and my grandparents as well. That they are all kept safe.**

**xxx review if you want another chpater. I had to leave my laptop 3 times to throw up while writing this....although you didn't need to know that,**

**xxxx dani twilightfreak4ever**

**review if you want another chapter.**


	16. Jacob

**Disclaimer: We are so sad and desperate to read Twilight we like to pretend that WE are stephenie meyer. But were not. Were just not. -tear- **

**Hey guys. Thank you sssoooo much. There are so many new people reviewing and i was seriously jumping for joy when i opened my email :) All will be revealed about Jacob in this chapter :) Finally, and you will find out who the crazy nurse is. **

**The bush fires in victoria/australia have claimed 131 lives already :( so sad please pray for those people and their families.**

**So here we go........**

Bella POV

Alice and Carlisle were the only ones I was prepared to share my story of Jacob with. I had only know Alice for a few days but she had become the person I trusted most other than my mother. I decided to tell Carlisle because it was only fair he knew why one of his nurses almost killed a patient, and because I was going to be living with him until Charlie is better.

It hurt's to think about Jacob, It hurts ecen more to talk about him. So I never do, that's my way of coping. I held the tears back as I thought of what I was going to tell Alice and Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper had walked out the door and Edward was folowing behind. He gave me one last worried look then closed the door.

I turnes to Alice and Carlisle with a hard mask on my face, I intended to keep it there through the whole conversation. No tears, no sobs, no cracking voices.

"That was Leah" I started. I had this whole conversation planned out in my head. I was expecting the usual questions through the story, I was well prepared. They both nodded to show that I could continue.

"She loved Jacob, she loved him so much. Jacob and I were best friends. We did everything together, we helped eachother through everything. When Charlie and Renee split he was there for me, and when his father died I was there for him. We had known eachother since we were little kids. Our dad's would go of on fishing trips every weekend andleave us kids with my mother until his father died" I said. I had taken a deep breath ready to continue the story.

"We helped eachother through middle school, then through highschool. We were in a small group but we were all the best of friends. There was Leah, Matt, Jacob, Broc, lizz and I. Jacob had lived with me in Forks when my parents were still together, then when I moved his mother decided it best that she moved with us. Then at pheonix we met Matt, leah, Broc and lizz. They were more his friends than mine. Sure they were nice but we never had anything in common" Carlisle and Alice were staring intently at me, soaking up this new information.

"I knew that leah had always had a major crush on Jacob, it was pretty obvious. She was always protective of him, always clung to himm when he was around. Jacob of course was oblivious to this, he liked leah alot just not in that way. Then one day we were at the park, just me leah and Jake. One minute we were just cloud gazing and the next minute leah's sit's up and starts talking really fast" This was a really long story and I was surprised to say the least that both were still listening.

"We told her to relax and calm down. She did. Then she starts pouring out her feelings of love for Jake. I was stunned, I never knew the extent of her love for Jake but i'd figured out it was strong. I was watching the scene unravel before me, she was standing up and Jake and I were sitting down still. Jake was frozen in shock. He never guessed that Leah liked him like that, let alone love him" I took an even deeper breath preparing myself for the hard part.

"Then he whispered that he was sorry, he didn't love her he loved someone else" Tears were starting to sting my eyes but I quickly blinked them back. I had done enough crying today.

"Leah accepteed it. She was deppressed in the following days. Jacob had changed a little as well. He had become less cheery and exited. Everyone was curious as to what had made them that way, but they never asked. Then one day our whole group was sitting in that same park where leah had confessed her love and Jake and leah were both as silent and as pale as ever" I couldn't control the tears, and i let them fall onto my cheek.

"Jake stoop up and looked at me with the most nervous and vunerable expression on his face. He looked at me i could feel his stare burning through my sole, almost. Then he said He loved me. He told me how much he loved me. He said that ever since he had started to come over to my house he loved me. How he longed to hhold me in his arms and kiss me until we needed to breath. How he wished he could keep me safe from everything in this world that would cause me any harm" I felt the sobs wrack through my body as I remembered the gentle, loving tone of his voice.

"For a moment everything was silent, until i heard the soft and hearbreaking cry from leah. I didn't know what to do.......I didn't love Jake like that. We were just friends, best friends. Next to me I heard Leah's soft whimpers until i heard her footsteps quietly leave. Everyone else left after another two minutes of silence. I was still sitting down on the grass, and Jake was still standing up. I did try my hardest in those few minutes to make myself love him like he wanted me to, but I couldn't" I wiped away my tears, trying to clear my voice.

"Finally I stood up. Jake had followed everyone of my movements until I stood up, then he just looked down at the grass. I told him that I was sorry, that I couldn't love him the way he deserved and wanted. I told him he should find someone he loved who returned his love to the same intensity. By that time the tears had started to well up in my eyes. I wanted to love him like he loved me. I wanted to hold him and kiss him till we needed to breath. But those feelings just were'nt there. Jacob looked at me with a look of despare on his face and in his eyes. Then the hard mask washed over him like a dark shadow. He walked away, he just simply left me in the park. Then for the first time in months it started to rain. Rain in pheonix was unsual. But I didn't care, it washed away my tears"

I wasn't looking into Alice's or Carlisle's eyes. I knew if i looked I would only find disgust and disbeleif. They wouldn't understand that I couldn't love Jacob that way. In their eyes it was like I had just left my bestfriend. I had also hurt Leah. I couldn't believe i didn't recognise her when she walked in to my hospital room. Her hair was different, it was in a dark black stylish bob, her make up was darker and she was paler. She used to have long straight light brown hair, she wore hardly any make up and she had perfect olive skin.

"Jacob stayed like that through the next week. Then on that weekend the group had decided they wanted to watch a movie. You could cut the tension between Jacob, Leah and I with a knife, so I had no idea how the group had even lasted a week. It was the same at the cinema's. Tension. Jacob was driving on the way back (even though we had just gotten our licenses) with Broc beside him. Lizz was on one side of me and Leah was on the other. Leah refused to look at me, she just started blankly out the window. Matt was in the back fooling around with his new phone. All of a sudden the car lurched forward and skidded from side to side. I loked out the window in panic and saw that we had skidded of the road. The car was screeching, then we fell of the side and the car rolled over and over. When we finaly came to a stop the car was upside down. I could hardly move. Everyone was unconcious execpt for jacob.I crwaled over to where he was. He was bleeding badly and his face was a deathly pale white. I took his head in my hand and brushed his hair back. His eyes were filled with love and pain at the same time. His last words to me were "I love you Bella". Broc died later in hospital and I never heard from any of the others again"

I finished my story. I didn't even notice that I had my hugged my knee's in close. I was a mess once again.

"I deserve everything that has happened to me. Charlie is in hospital because of a car accident and Jacob is deaad for that same reason. A few week's after the accident Leah came over to my house. She told me it was my fault Jacob was dead. She said he could have been happy and alive right now if it wasn't for me. If I had just said I loved him his mind wouldn't of wondered of when he was driving. She is right though. I killed jacob. I killed my best friend......." I let those words sit in the silence of the room.

I felt Alice's tiny arms wrap around me.

"Bella it isn't you fault. You are not to blame yourself for any of this" she whispered to me. Carlisle backed her up.

"It is Alice, it is all my fault. I just want to go home, I just want to sleep" I said. I wasn't tierd at all. I just wanted to be alone. Alice understood. We silently gathered my bags and walked out. Everyone else was waiting outside. Not rose though.

They led the way to their cars. I wasn't surprised to see that they were all fancy adn expensive looking. Alice led me over to a yellow porche. wow.

"Bella you can ride with me and Edward" she said. I lifted my bags into the boot of the car, and hopped in.

Edward was sitting in the oposite side of the car. He looked much better than when I last saw him in the wheelchair. I was glad. I was once again cold from the rain that had gotten us wet outside. Edward must've seen me shivering because his arms were once again wrapped around me. I did not fight them this time. I didn't know who the real Edward was. Whether he was the arrogant jerk from the plane. Or if he was the one who saved me, who listened to me.

Right now he was my favourite Edward. And his warm arms were my protection. So i let my head rest on his chest and fell asleep.

**Okay. Now you all know what was with the whole jacob thing. I killed broc of as well because I couldn't just make ONE person die :P Thats' why leah's crazy, and I kind of pity her though.**

**What do you think??? I crave for your reviews!**

**xxx dani twilightfreak4ever REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU**


	17. READ

_400 Stafford Rd, Stafford 1300 366 339 __**Bedtime stories**_

9.40 AM

11.50 AM

4.20 PM

6.30 PM

**AMC Stafford 10 Cinemas**_400 Stafford Rd, Stafford 1300 366 339 _**Bolt**

9.30 AM

11.30 AM

2.40 PM

7.00 PM

**AMC Stafford 10 Cinemas**_400 Stafford Rd, Stafford 1300 366 339_ **Twilight**

12.10 PM

9.00 PM

**AMC Stafford 10 Cinemas**_400 Stafford Rd, Stafford 1300 366 339 _**Yes man**

12.00 PM

2.10 PM

7.10 PM

9.20 PM

**AMC Stafford 10 Cinemas**_400 Stafford Rd, Stafford 1300 366 339 __**The tale of despereux**_

9.40 AM

11.40 AM

3.30 PM

6.30 PM

**AMC Stafford 10 Cinemas**_400 Stafford Rd, Stafford 1300 366 339 __**The curious case of Benjamin button**_

11.20 AM

4.00 PM

8.40 PM

**AMC Stafford 10 Cinemas**_400 Stafford Rd, Stafford 1300 366 339 __**Seven pounds**_

11.50 AM

4.30 PM

7.00 PM

9.30 PM

**AMC Stafford 10 Cinemas**_400 Stafford Rd, Stafford 1300 366 339 __**Bride wars**_

10.00 AM

12.00 PM

2.00 PM

4.10 PM

6.40 PM

8.40 PM

**SORRYYYYYYYY I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOOOOOOLL**

**IF I GET TIME TONIGHT I WIL UPDATE A SMALL CHAPTER**

**I JUST SLAPPED MYSELF FOR U GUYS :( SORRRYYYY**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME **

**I JUST PHYSICALLY HURTY MYSELF FOR YOU :p**

**OKAY**

**XXX SORRY AGAIN**

**TWILIGHTFREAK4EVER**


	18. sorry guys, IT'S GOOD NEWS THOUGH

**_I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY._**

I could probably say that a billion times and you guys wouldnt forgive me. The thing is i've been soooo busy, homework assigment, i didnt have any time for FF. But i now have about six days free. i hope to get some good chapters in here.

I know throughout the story i've been using sloppy writing, spelling, grammar, and anything else. YOu guys are amazing for reading this crap. I've gotten a few more reviews which is awesome beyond words.

I've almost completely forgottennnnn EVERYTHING i've written in this story. I'm going to go re-read it now. Then hopefully add some good chapters. I am so very sorry for the wait. I kow what it's like to have a story your reading not being updated, even if it might be a crappy one.

There have been quite a few visitors, and stuff here on this story. So thank you very much. I would actually like to hug everyone of you. So cyber hugs for each and every one of you.

Lets see if i can get a chpater up before tomorrow aye?

IMPORTANT: sorry about the **movie times. **I just copied that chpate from a document to load it. and the movie times that i had saved in that document were there, and i had been an idiot and forgotten to delete them. So it wasnt any foreshadowing on the story's part. It's got nothing to do with the story.

LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.


	19. EDDIE

Part B:

**EEEP it's a new chapter :D hahah , sorry for the wait guys. This chappy might be a little crazy, considering i havent written for a while.**

**LOVE YOU ALLL**

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open as i felt myself leave he ground. What is going on now? Have I died or something? Am i being taken up to heaven...or down to hell?

Once my eyes were completely open i noticed that i felt massive muscles around me. Emmett. I looked up to him to see him smiling at me.

"Emmett put me down or so help me i'll....I'll.......stuff marshmallows up your nose" I threatened. Marshmallows? Really bella, look what your once terryfying threats have been reduced to.

Emmetts booming laugh echoed throught the massive mansion. Oh wait? Mansion. Where am I? I looked around curiously as the others pilled in. Carlisle wheeling edward in , on his wheelchair lastly.

"Welcome to the playboy mansion bella!" emmet boomed, with a sly smile. It was funny how many people could smack someones head at once. Emmett whimplered like a small puppy, with his lip jutting out. Everyone cracked a smile.

"Welcome bella to the Cullen household" Carslisle said warmly. I was still in awe at the size and grandeur. The little intricate detailes craved into the walls edges.

"Your home is beautiful Sir" I spoke, the awes till evident in my voice. I heard a warm voice speak to the right of me unexpectedly.

"Thank you dear. I'm Esme, you must be bella. I hope your okay sweetie, i've heard about how much you've been through today" her voice was so warm and loving, she reminded me of my mother, renee.

What amazed me more is that this total stranger hugged me. And it wasnt akward, i felt like i was being held by my mother once again. Which reminded me i needed to call renee. I'd do that later.

"Well i'd love to give you a tour around our home, but i'm sure your hungry, so lets eat first." I began walking after esme obidiently, as i saw a huge loud blur run past me and into the room which i assume was the kitchen. I looked behind me to see what it was. Everyone else was standing there with surprised yet knowing looks on their faces.

"Emmett" they all said at once. One word explained it all. Haha i laughed inwardly, what a big lovable oaf.

As we continued walking i felt something go into the back of my knees quite quickly, and i fell backward into what appeared to be someones lap. I felt strong arms wrap wrap around me holding me there securley. I couldnt escape.

"Eeep" i let out a small squeel. Everyone looked amused except for rose who just looked bored and continued walking, disapearing into the kitchen.

I looked behind me to see Edwards face, farely close to mine. Jack ass , he had done it on purpose. I was giong to voice these thoughts but thought better of it with esme in hearing distance.

Everyone shared a knowing glance, as i tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Alice continued to push Edwards wheelchair as we entered the kitchen. I couldnt break free.

"Edward let go of me. Alice stop encouraging him!" i ordered.

"Hahaha bella, how am i encouraging him?" alice questioned. I glared at her.

"Your pushing the freaking wheelchair!" I hissed. I heard everyone giggles as they walked ahead int he room and prepared the table.

As much as i hated to admit it i liked the feel of edward warm breath on the back of my neck. It was raising the hair on the back of my neck. But none the less, i couldnt look like i was giving in. So continued my pointless squirming.

"Bella, bella, bella. When are you going to figure out your not going anywhere. Not when i have you close enough to-" his whispering ceased as emse called out to him to sit at the table and let me go.

"Edward i know full well you can walk. The only reason your doctor wants to on that wheelchair is so you get some rest. I think you can manage walking to the table?" Esme said in a very motherly tone.

Edward sighed and released me . I stood up and looked down at him while he pulled himself up. I could see his legs were weak from not walking the whole day today and yesterday. So grabbed his arms and pulled him up.

I can not believe i helped him up. HAHA take that clumsy bella. YOU are helping someone ELSE up. I smiled proudly at myself when he was out of his wheelchair stretching his legs.

He looked over at me. And for the first time ever, i saw a shy smile on Edward Masens face.

"thank you bella.." he said. I guess someone doesnt like looking un-macho. I nodded, the proud smile still on my face.

Pretty soon we had all finished up eveything on the table. And by 'we' i mean, Emmett. I guess all the food just goes into his muscles or something?

We all said thanks to esme. Then decided it was the boys night to wash up.

"OH, Jasper, Rose, I almost forgot. Your parents dropped of your clothes. They're in you rooms" Esmse said. I knew Jasper and Rose were siblings. And I also knew that they both had parents, who lived in a different house, so they must've too. Why do they have rooms here? Alice must have seen the confused look i had on my face as she led me to the room i'd be staying in.

"Oh bella, Jasper and Rose's parents are in a buisness together. They travel most of the year. And usually both jasper and Rose stay here.. Thats why they have their own rooms" she explained. I nodded as we continued up the stairs.

"That makes it so much more convinient for me and jazzyy when were in the mood for se-" I had stumbled on the stairs, shocked at alice's words. My cheeks heated up as she laughed at me.

"Dear bella, your going to have to learn to be more open in this house. There is no privacy here. Emmett squeezes your words out of you sometimes litterally, rose glares until you speak, Jazzy just has a way of making everyone feel like they need to talk, and edward....well he can just tell what on your mind somehow" she trailed off.

'Hahahaa well alice, how do you invade peoples privacy?" I asked as we continued down a hall. Someone else answered before alice had made a sound.

"She talks it out of you. After about 40 minutes of alice non stop talking and pushing ,your going to want to rip your ears out" a velvety voice answered behind us. I spun around to see edward standing there without his wheelchair.

"Edward you should be in your chair" alive said dissaprovingly.

"Um dear sister just incase you havent notcied, there are stairs. And unless my chair somehow grows legs i doubt it's going to get me up them." he said sarcastically. Alice ignored his comment and a sly smirk was etched onto her lips.

"Well Edward why dont you walk bella to her room. I need to.....sort some things out with jazzy" she said, not giving him time to say anything. She bounced off down the hall. ANd i mean bounced.

I turned back to Edward who was closer than i thought he would be.

"She's a real peice of work that one" he said amused.

"Shes just like a pixie with springs on her feet' I said. Edward looked at me thoughtfully. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. We entered a room that was about 4 times as big as my one at home. It looked as if it belonged in a faerytale.I gently let my bags down on the floor and walked forward wondering around the room trailing my hand along anything pretty.

I ended up near the bed. I turned around swiftly to look at Edward, expecting him to be standing at the door. How wrong i was.

He was right behind me once again. How do i keep getting myself into these situations with Edward.

HIs lips were so close i could feel them lightly grazing mind. His breath seepes into my agape mouth. I had never tastes anything so sweet. I was frozen. A small part of me told myself to push him away. But the bigger part said to kiss him. KIss the jerk? Was he really a jerk?

I felt his tounge light lick my bottom lip as a leaned in further. Just a bit more and i'd be kissing him. His arms wrapped around my back pulling me closer tightly. HIs lips almost on mine.

Just as we were about to close the distance I heard someone shout.

"EDDIE"

**ohh who might it be. I'm not going to let them kiss until they get to know eachother better. JUst so you know it's 1:40, so my writing is bound to be sloppy as you can tell.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL review, and i'll put up another chappy tomorrow. sorry for shortness.**


End file.
